


Who am I?

by Andromuse



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn, Time Lord/Lady OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 38,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromuse/pseuds/Andromuse
Summary: Danielle is just your average whovian who's seen each episode of new who at least twice, she was enjoying an old re-run of doctor who when she was suddenly thrown into the doctor's universe, can she survive? Not everyone is built for adventure. Follow Dani in her struggle to keep up with the man himself. And maybe she's not so average after all. Eventual DoctorxOC spans 9/10/11/12





	1. Everything has a beginning

**Author's Note:**

> First thing's first, yes i am aware of some of the mistakes in the first chapter, i just cant be bothered fixing them. This is not beta'd! There will be spelling mistakes, the wrong use of words and probably some confusion between scene transitions (maybe) Like i said, this is not beta'd and probably will not get beta'd due to my overwhelming amount of social anxiety and my inability to talk to another human being. Sorry. All constructive criticism is welcome. And yes, if you happen to see this on FF.net i was the one who posted it there. Quality may vary from chapter to chapter due to my terrible writing skills (:

I don't think people ever realise what their future holds, they like to imagine themselves in 10 years with a fancy car and a big house, or they like to imagine themselves being famous and rich where they don't have to worry about a thing apart from keeping up with the latest gossip and having cat fights with each other, but me? I'm a little different. I like to imagine myself among the stars, running for my life hand in hand with the mad man in a blue box.

When i was a kid, i used to imagine the doctor would swoop in and steal me away in the middle of the night and take me on wonderful adventures amongst the stars. But the doctor was just a story, a fictional character, and as much as i would love him to invite me along to see all of time and space, i knew it just wasn't possible.

Now it's not as if i wanted to take to the stars because i had a bad home life or anything, i mean it wasn't the best either but i just loved the idea of traveling around, seeing the sights, saving entire species, i didn't want to be a hero exactly, i just wanted to experience more than a dead end part time job and parent's who didn't seem to care about me very much. See the thing about my parent's, they're not my birth parents. When i was 4 months old my mother decided she couldn't look after me, and i ended up in the system until i was about 3 when i was finally adopted by a nice little scottish family. Yep, that's right. I'm scottish, gotta love the accent to be honest, even i love the right thick glasgow accent. Now the thing about the family that adopted me, was that they already had a daughter at the time who was about 4 years older than me. Since the moment she met me thought, she's pretty much hated my guts and made my life a living hell ever since. If a toy got broke? Had to be me. Someone made a mess on the floor? Got to have been me right? A glass was broken? What a surprise, i got the blame. Safe to say she was the 'goody two shoes' and the 'perfect little girl', you know the one? The one that under no circumstance could have done anything wrong.

My parents used to say it was the stress of being adopted but i called bullshit on that pretty early on.

The only break i got was when i sat down to watch tv, and even then my sister had a tendency to cut the power on me or disconnected the tv, sky box or the games console so i couldn't watch. It wasn't until a few years back that she finally moved out and i managed to get some peace and quiet. But still, even now life was pretty crappy in general, my school grades sucked, i had a crappy little part time job at the local bakery and my parents pretty much thought i was the rebellious child, and left me to myself in the hopes that if they did they wouldn't have to deal with me or anything to do with me. Sometimes i wonder why they even adopted me in the first place.

None of them seem to really care about me and i didn't have any friends i could turn to, i never felt like i fit in with anyone anyways, was it any surprise that i wanted the mad man in the big blue box to just take me away from it all?

The only thing that made me feel even remotely wanted was the necklace around my neck, it was the only thing that i had when i was given to foster care. It was a silver chain with a little gem in the middle that seemed to change colour every few seconds, some of which didn't even look like a colour that existed. I always believed it had belonged to my mother, whoever she was.

My name is Danielle Wicker, i'm 17 years old 5ft tall with long thick auburn hair and emerald green eyes and right now it's currently 9:24pm on the 24th of December 2016 otherwise know as Christmas eve. I've never been one for christmas but this year i couldn't help but wish for one thing.

I wished for the Doctor.

-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-

I was curled up in the nest of blankets on my bed trying to heat up a little bit, with my long auburn hair falling over my eyes, I was freezing right now as it was the middle of winter, it didn't help that i had been outside shoveling the snow from the path so my parent's could get in with all the shopping, I never understood why they left it till the last minute to do christmas shopping, but oh well. After all, it wasn't exactly my problem to deal with.

My hand poked out of the mountain of blankets and reached for the tv remote on my bedside table, once i got it i quickly turned the tv on and changed the channel's over trying to find something to watch until i landed on an old rerun of Doctor Who season 1. Now that brought back memories. I got through several episodes before i yawned and shuffled further into the blankets, knowing full well that i'd fall asleep through the next episode.

Just as my eyes started to droop the intro music started to play and i clocked the name of the episode 'Aliens of London' I found it one of the less interesting episodes of the season to be honest, as it was just a bit of running from giant green frog things with claws. As the Intro music passed i yawned again and let out a sigh.

Click.

And there it was, my cat ruffles waddling into the room. He was such a friendly little cat but he tended to be very attached to me and loved to slink around in my bedroom, sticking his nose into all my stuff but i didn't ever have the heart to kick him out when he looked at me with his big doe eyes, that cat had perfected the puppy dog eyes. Ruffles clattered about for a few minutes before jumping up on the end of the bed 'fluffing' the mattress before he curled up and went to sleep. I sighed burrowing myself deeper into the blankets.

About 20 minutes later i started feeling dizzy and quickly stood up which didn't help at all, i took an uneasy step towards the desk under the window where i kept some medicine, i often got dizzy spells. They started about a month ago but the doctors couldn't find what was wrong. My cat pulled his head up and looked at me curiously, tilting his head to the side. I just smiled at him not noticing my little pendant around my neck glow a very faint golden colour. The next thing i knew, the ground was rushing up to my face and i fell unconscious.

-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-

I slowly woke up to the feeling of someone running their hand through my hair, i could tell it was a man and he was whispering softly, both to me and to someone else in the room, i couldn't quite make out what he was saying though, something along the lines of 'she's fine, you're fine little one' or something like that. From what i gathered the other person was a female and she sounded like she was from england somewhere.

I mumbled slightly and tried to push the man's hand away, but he just laughed slightly and proceeded to talk to the woman, who within a minute left, closing the door softly behind her. Once she had left the room i slowly opened my eyes and squinted at the light.

"Sorry" The man whispered, suddenly standing up and dimming down the light. He quickly returned to my side as my vision cleared up and my breath hitched slightly.

No way. Nope. No way on earth is that possible.

The man….no.. Christopher Eccleston looked at me expectantly but all i could get out was a tiny squeak of disbelief, to which he cocked his head to the side slightly which drew my attention to his ears, after a minute i took my eyes away from his ears and saw he had a small amount of amusement playing in his eyes. I quickly pulled the blanket up over my face mumbling to myself about things being impossible and there being a possibility of me going insane.

"Now, care to tell me what a very young time tot was doing passed out in the middle of the street?" Chris said with curiosity lacing his voice.

Wait. Back up the train a minute.

"Wait what? Time tot? What are you going on about? I'm pretty sure the designated species is human…" I pulled the blanket from my face to see he had sat back down on the edge of the bed, i hadn't even felt him sit back down.

As soon as i said that though he looked even more confused, he quickly pulled out a long silver tube with a blue light on the end that looked eerily similar to the sonic screwdriver, but that wasnt possible….right? He proceeded to shine it in my eye as it sprung to life, the whirling noise all to familiar from the show. I guess that confirmed if it was the sonic screwdriver or not, although proof of it being real remains to be seen. Squinting my eyes against the light i tried to push his hand away but he just sighed, removing it a minute later. He was looking directly into my eyes and for some reason i didn't find it as uncomfortable as i usually did when someone was looking straight at me, how strange.

' _What the hell is going on here? what is christopher eccleston doing in this house, better yet where even_ is _this house? And that woman, she sounded an awfully lot like the actress who played jackie tyler… but it couldn't be, right? There's no way that sonic screwdriver was real..'_

"What's your name eh?" He asked in that northern accent that pulled thousands of new viewers in back in 2005.

"Danielle Wicker" I mumbled softly, i was about to say it again as i hadn't thought he heard me but he just smiled.

"Danielle Wicker.. Magical sounding name you got there, I'm The doctor!" He grinned again, the smile never really slipping from his face.

I just mumbled a thanks as my eyes darted around the room, taking in where i was. It looked like a spare room of sorts.

' _Hold up. Did he just say his name was the doctor? Like_ THE _doctor?'_

'The doctor' looked at me like he wanted to say something but just couldn't find the right way to say it. After a moment i let out a sigh and directed my gaze to the ceiling.

"You can't be real...you're just a story.." I mumbled quietly to myself, hoping he hadn't heard. But alas i was out of luck.

"What do you mean just a story? That i can't be real? I am sitting right here aren't i?" He raised an eyebrow questioningly at me before turning to the 'sonic screwdriver' still in his hand. Fiddling about with it until it gave him the results of what i assumed was the scan earlier, i heard the door click back open and my eyes shifted over to it only to catch sight of someone who i swore looked like Billie Piper.

"I must be going insane" I mumbled softly, pulling the blanket back over my face.

'Billie' came into the room and set something down on the side table.

"Alright Doctor, care to explain what's going on?" She said, i could almost hear the raised eyebrow and questioning look in her voice "You didn't exactly explain it very well earlier."

' _He never does'_

"I told you before rose, she's what we call a time tot, they're gallifreyan children, we don't go by Time Lord or Time Lady until we've left the academy" 'The doctor' said while i could still hear him fiddling around with the screwdriver.

"So what, it's like a title you gotta earn then?" 'Rose' asked, the confusion evident in her voice.

"Sort of, it's more like when you graduate college and get a certificate saying you're qualified to do a certain job." 'The doctor' paused for a moment to think "Except it's nothing like that at all."

'Rose' let out a huff but didn't say anything else as 'The doctor' tried pulling the blanket from my face with no success. I was gripping onto that thing like there was no tomorrow. And honestly at this point, i wouldn't doubt their being no tomorrow. Because this just wasn't possible. I had to be in some sort of coma or something, dreaming this all up.

I suddenly felt a hand on my head again and fingers rubbing my scalp "Come on" He softly cooed, gently prying my fingers from the blanket until he could pull it down to reveal my face. "There we go, S' not so bad looking at my ugly mug is it?" He let out a little laugh and i couldn't help the small smile that played on my lips, he brought out a stethoscope from his leather jacket pocket and pulled the blanket a little further down to reach my chest.

He put the little ear piece things in his ear and gently laid the little round disk on the left side of my chest, and then the right. Letting out a sigh he put the stethoscope back into his pocket and turned to rose.

"So?" She asked a little curiously.

"She's going to be fine, just needs to rest up a bit, now you," He turned to me slightly with a soft smile on his face "Stay in bed until i get back, ya hear me?"

I nodded my head as he patted my legs and left the room with rose, i let out a breath of air that i hadn't even been aware i was holding in. I was still thinking about what 'The doctor' had just said, there's no way i was a time lord right? And there's no way that could have actually been the doctor that's just..impossible.

This. Was. Insane.

There was no other way to describe what just happened, i paused for a moment just staring at the door trying to remember everything that had happened to me recently. Shoveling the snow, the freezing weather, curling under the blankets, getting dizzy and passing out only to wake up here and be confronted by someone who i still couldn't believe existed, and get told that i was apparently a Time tot. Out of curiosity i lifted my right hand to my chest pressing it down a little firm to feel the heartbeat.

"What the ever loving.." I stared at my chest for a moment trying to comprehend what i just felt, i could feel it, the double heartbeat. To an untrained person it would feel like an erratic heartbeat, hell it took me a moment to realise it wasn't beating super quickly but instead there was two of them beating in a rhythm. It was a bit hypnotic to be honest. "You have gotta be shitting me…" I sighed and let the thought of having two hearts knock around in my head for a few moments before i burrowed myself into the blankets because if nothing else, at least i wasn't out in snow in the middle of winter. I was in a comfy bed, possibly in the Tyler flat, although how i got here still remains a mystery.

-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-

I quickly woke to the noise of screaming and nearly fell on my face trying to get out of the mess of blankets, quickly picking up a baseball bat i had seen in the corner of the room i made my way out the door, only to stop. There to the left of me was what i could only describe as an attempt at a humanoid frog with giant claws heading into another room. There was shouting and i couldn't exactly make out what was going on until i heard a bang.

I quickly rushed into the room and would have fallen on my arse if i hadn't grabbed the wall on my way in, what i came across though nearly made me throw up. Green gooey stuff everywhere. I quickly covered my mouth as the smell wasn't too pleasant either.

"Well that could have gone a lot worse than it did." The woman who looked like jackie, and at this point i was pretty sure was actually her said before she noticed me and smiled "And look who's awake now, i'm surprised you didn't wake up earlier with all the people in."

Mickey just sighed "We're lucky to even be alive, i wasn't sure we would be okay, you know what with being unable to run from the house due to sleeping beauty over there" He picked a bit of green goo from his shirt and tossed it on the floor.

I couldn't help but let out a snort.

A few moment's later seen Mickey and Jackie sitting on the sofa with me in the chair all watching the tv in Jackie's flat. I was a little surprised at the outcome because in the show they had to run for it, abandoning the flat and heading for Mickey's.

" _ **The experts are dead, murdered right in front of me by alien hands. People of earth, heed my words, these visitors do not come in peace"**_

Mickey got up and walked over to the tv "Here, listen to this." He held the phone to the tv.

" _ **Our inspectors have searched the sky above our heads, and they have found massive weapons of destruction capable of being deployed in forty five seconds."**_

I heard a muffled 'what' come from the phone, the next part wasn't going to be easy for Jackie, or for Mickey.

" _ **Our technicians can baffle the alien probes, but not for very long. We are facing extinction unless we strike first. The united kingdom stands directly beneath the mothership. I beg of the United nations, pass an emergency resolution, a nuclear strike at the heart of the beast is our only chance of survival, because from this moment on it is my solemn duty to inform you planet Earth is at war."**_

I let out a little snort and Jackie just glared at me before standing up and walking over to Mickey to hear the conversation. After about ten minutes had passed Jackie moved past me and Mickey and headed towards the kitchen, i watched her over my shoulder for a few seconds before getting up and heading over to help her. That mess wouldn't clean it's self.

It took us about three hours to get all the goo out of everything but with a self satisfied huff of air i practically threw myself onto the chair while Jackie brought through some cups of tea, she passed one to Mickey and then handed me one. I mumbled thanks and took a sip of the warm liquid. Ah, good old british tea, nothing could beat it.

"So, sweetie i completely forgot to say, this is Mickey Smith and i'm Jackie Tyler what's your name?" Jackie smiled at me as she sat down on the sofa.

"Danielle Wicker, but honestly most people just call me Dani" I smiled back a little and took a sip of the tea.

She nodded her head in reply and not a few moments later she was up and chatting about on the phone to some friend called Bev, while Mickey sat on the sofa looking like a kicked puppy.

"Hey Mickey, what's wrong?" I asked softly as i stood up and sat next to him on the sofa.

He glanced at me from the side of his eye and then at the cup of tea in his hands.

"Do you ever feel out of place? Like no matter what you do you just can't seem to make it work?" He looked up at me expectantly while i gave a mental eye roll.

' _You have no idea Mickey, none at all.'_

"This is about Rose, isn't it?" I gave him a knowing look and he just sighed.

"I'm that obvious huh?" Mickey looked back down to his tea and i just patted his back, trying to comfort him.

"Apparently not to some people though" I mumbled under my breath.

I stood up and placed my cup on the coffee table and peeked into the kitchen "Jackie, where's your toilet?" I asked a little airily.

"Down the hall and the left door closest to the front door." Jackie shot out over her shoulder, still on the phone to her friend.

I quickly waddled over to the bathroom and relieved myself, after taking a trip to the bathroom i found myself in the spare bedroom again, i took a moment to look around, it was the exactly the same as they showed on the tv. My stomach knotted a little knowing full well the next time this room would be used would be by a newly regenerated doctor. Letting out a sigh a curled back up on the bed and closed my eyes, hoping and praying that i could fall back asleep.

And surprisingly enough i did. The next morning i opened my eyes it was to the noise of chatter from the living room, i could hear Mickey complaining about something while Jackie scolded him for acting like a baby. I slowly stretched out like a cat and pretty much stumbled my way sleepily into the living room. I was greeted with a hot cup of cocoa getting handed to me and i sat down on the sofa keeping my eyes on the tv, i knew things were about to get pretty hectic soon.

I tuned out from Jackie and Mickey's conversation to take a moment to think, i hadn't really thought about this whole thing since i got here. My mind instantly went to how i even got here in the first place, i had felt another dizzy spell coming on and quickly got out of bed, now that i think about it, i shouldn't have moved so fast. I felt like there was something i missed. I had looked at my cat and then i was falling...no something happened in between that. I subconsciously raised my hand and started fiddling with the pendant around my neck.

"Jackie the… doctor, he said something about me being passed out in the middle of the street when i first woke up" I looked at my cup of cocoa for a second and then over to Jackie who was sitting in the chair "Do you have any idea what exactly happened?"

"I haven't the faintest idea sweetie, you'd have to ask him the details if… when they get back." A sad look passed across her eyes for a brief moment but quickly passed it with a smile.

Letting out a sigh i burrowed myself into the sofa a little, getting comfy for the mayhem that was about to begin. And as if right on cue my attention was dragged to the news reporter on the tv.

" _ **Yesterday saw the start of a brave new world. Today might see it end, the streets are deserted. Everyone's home, just waiting as the future is decided in new york."**_

The tv then switched to what i assumed was new york with with another news reporter.

" _ **It's midnight here in new york. The United Nations has gathered. England has provided them with absolute proof that the massive weapons of destruction do exist."**_

Mickey's phone went off and he quickly answered, putting it on speaker so both Jackie and me could listen in, although i was sure it was more for Jackie's benefit than mine.

After a few moment's of chatter Jackie spoke up "Alright, doctor. I'm not saying i trust you, but there must be something you can do."

"If we could ferment the port, we could make acetic acid." An unknown voice spoke up, one of which i quickly realised was Harriet Jones, Oh that woman.

"Mickey, any luck?" Rose asked as Mickey pulled his laptop from the coffee table.

"There's loads of emergency numbers, they're all on voicemail though." Mickey said while poking keys on his laptop.

"Voicemail dooms us all" Harriet mumbled, i was surprised the phone even picked it up.

"If we could just get out there.." Rose said, sounding a little deflated at the entire situation.

"There's a way out." The doctor spoke up, his voice muffled slightly, i could almost feel his sadness though because he knew what he was about to do next could cost the life of his precious Rose.

"What?"

"There's always been a way out Rose."

"Then why don't we use it?"

"Because… Jackie, i can't guarantee your daughter will be safe."

I saw Jackie pacing in front of the coffee table and suddenly stop, her mother instincts kicking in.

"Don't you dare, whatever it is doctor don't you dare"

The doctor spoke up again, sounding slightly frustrated "That's the thing. If i don't dare, everyone dies."

"Do it" Rose spoke up.

"You don't even know what it is. You'd just let me?" The doctor asked, clearly confused and surprised at Rose's reply.

"Yeah"

Jackie spoke up again, this time begging. "Please...Doctor please, She's my daughter, She's just a child." Tears were forming in her eyes, i felt bad for her having to go through all this worrying after Rose having already disappeared for a year.

"Do you think i don't know that?" The Doctor raised his voice, clearly getting a little bit angry at Jackie's pleading "Because this is my life, Jackie. It's not fun, it's not smart, it's just standing up and making a decision because nobody else will"

I let out a sigh and stood up, taking my cup into the kitchen and placing it in the sink. I sat down at the kitchen table and put my head in my hands tuning out the rest of the conversation. I couldn't stand to hear that little bit of pain that broke through the doctor's voice.

It was a few moment's later of them all talking that silence fell over the flat, and all that could be heard was Jackie's choked sobs breaking through the air. I sighed and got up, heading over to the front door and stepping outside for some fresh air. Leaning against the railing i looked up at the cloud covered sky, i was so absorbed in watching the clouds pass that i hadn't heard the approaching footsteps, so when someone laid their hand on my shoulder i jumped, letting out a little squeak in the process.

Hearing the person snort from behind me, i spun round getting ready to give a stern talking to whoever decided to scare the life out of me, who i saw though almost gave me a heart attack. It was the doctor, looking very smug might i add.

"So, save the day did you?" I asked, folding my arms over my chest.

"Actually i did, thank you very much" He just grinned down at me and ruffled my hair a bit.

I shoved his hand away and a few seconds later he nodded for me to follow him, as i didn't have anything else to do currently i did just that. We walked down the stairs and out of the flat's and headed around the corner where a blue police box sat wedged between a wall and some bins. I felt my breathing speed up a little. I still had no proof that i wasn't just going insane in some mental hospital or something, but i couldn't pass up the opportunity to see inside the tardis. The doctor led me over to it and pulled out his key, unlocking the door. He nudged the door slightly, not enough to see in.

I raised my eyebrow at him and he just smirked, nodding for me to take a look. Letting out a huff i poked the door and let it swing open fully. My eyes widened and i felt my jaw hit the floor. If i hadn't been so absorbed in being shocked by the inside of the tardis i would have noticed the doctor giving me a fond look.

"Can i…?" I pointed at the inside and he just nudged me in with his hands. My eyes darted around the console room, it was way bigger than it looked on the show, There were giant coral pillars surrounding the main console and the walls had those little round lights on them and off to the left i saw a doorway which i assumed led further into the tardis, it took me about 5 minutes to pick my jaw up off the floor. I finally made my way further into the console room and walked up to the main attraction. It had buttons everywhere on it and even though i had watched the show, i couldn't tell you what anything was, except for the breaks and the typewriter for co-ordinates, everything else was a mystery.

The doctor walked up beside me and let out a laugh at the expression on my face "So, questions?"

"Uh.." I turned to him, my eyes still wide from wonder "First of all, how did i get here? I mean, one minute i was heading to my desk for my medicine to get rid of my dizzyness and the next im waking up in Jackie's flat… and earlier, you said i was a Time tot? Last i checked, which was recently, i was still human and now i suddenly have a bloody second heart, what's that about? Mind you though, it's pretty neat if a little off putting when you notice it. That's recent too, a second heart." I sucked in a breath for a moment, my scottish accent coming on pretty thick, it always did that when i was nervous, i took a second to think about telling him about the tv show but quickly decided against it "And what's with this place? Is it some kind of, i don't know secret doorway to narnia? Cause that's what it feels like"

The doctor just stared at me for a second before looking away "Blimey, you ask a lot of questions. But to answer you, I don't know how you got here, me and Rose just found you passed out not far from here when we took a walk, you were kinda conscious too, mumbling something about a bright light and feeling dizzy. And yes you are a Time tot, it's the child version of a Time Lord or Time Lady, which i happen to be, our species evolved to have two hearts, honestly don't know why, we just did" He looked back at me and smiled a little "Also no, it's not a secret doorway to narnia. It's called the Tardis, T.A.R.D.I.S that's Time And Relative Dimensions In Space."

"So what, we're alien then? And this thing.. it's a spaceship?.."

"Yes, very good." He grinned at me and walked up to the console, pressing a few buttons before the phone went off.

' _Oh my god, he actually has a little phone in here'_

He looked over at me funnily for a second before talking to rose on the phone about cooking or something. After a few minutes he hung up the phone and sighed, messing around with the controls until a disk popped out of what looked like an old cd player.

"Right, you" He pointed at me with the disk with his eyebrows furrowed but not looking completely angry or anything "wait here, i have to go talk to Mickey the idiot. Give me 5 minutes"

I nodded my head and watched him leave the tardis. I started poking at the controls when suddenly i was sparked by a button i ran my hand over, quickly pulling it back i inspected my injured finger and glared up at the ceiling, i felt a humming in my mind in response and i couldn't help but let out a startled snort.

I had almost forgot that the tardis was alive, and with all the thoughts going on in my head about time lords and whether or not the doctor would even think to take me with him and sentient ships, i didn't notice he had come back in, i was too busy looking at my burnt finger.

"You know, your finger doesn't hold all the answers." The doctor gently took my hand in his and pulled out a little tube of something with his other hand, taking the lid off he dabbed a little bit onto his thumb and ran it over the burn, i flinched back slightly but didn't back far enough away so i was still in the doctor's grasp, after a few seconds of him rubbing whatever it was on my finger, i watched in awe as the burn disappeared.

"What was that? Some sort of magic space alien cream or something?" i looked from my finger to the doctor and back again.

"Yeah, or something."

Rose came into the tardis a moment later waving slightly as she passed me to go down the hall further into the tardis.

"So, i was wondering if maybe….i don't know.." The doctor fiddled about with the console, not looking up at me but i could tell he wanted to "if you wanted to i mean… if you wanted to come with me and rose?" It was then he looked up at me, with what i could only assume was hope in his eyes.

"Alright," I put my hand on the console and smiled up at him, "take me away in your narnia spaceship" i watched as a huge grin slowly spread across his face, he quickly ran around the console pressing various buttons and before i knew it, that familiar noise i had heard growing up filled my ears.

Looks like i got my wish after all.


	2. Dalek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little hectic for Dani's first trip! There's some tears and a Dalek is involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting the second chapter and possibly the third right after this, they just keep getting longer, oops. Also i honestly didn't like this chapter too much but i posted it anyway, let me know what you think! the third is a lot better i promise! :)
> 
> This is not beta'd! There will be spelling mistakes, the wrong use of words and probably some confusion between scene transitions (maybe) Like i said, this is not beta'd and probably will not get beta'd due to my overwhelming amount of social anxiety and my inability to talk to another human being. Sorry. All constructive criticism is welcome. And yes, if you happen to see this on FF.net i was the one who posted it there. Quality may vary from chapter to chapter due to my terrible writing skills (:

I smiled as I casually leaned against the console, watching the Doctor mess around with all the various buttons spread across the surface, I was pretty curious about it all but didn't dare ask him about any of them, I had to constantly make sure I wasn't hitting any of the buttons either, didn't want to accidentally hit something and send us into a black hole or anything like that. We were currently waiting for rose to get changed, she had said her other ones got covered in dirt from climbing out of the rubble and I honestly couldn't blame her for wanting to get them off. The doctor had apparently heard me shuffling about trying not to hit anything, because when I looked up from moving my hand he just had this silly little smirk on his face.

"So, you excited for your first trip?" He asked, barely able to contain his excitement at showing me some new planet.

Just as quickly as the smile appeared, it left. He started frantically messing with the controls and muttering about something to do with signals and something to do with the tardis never taking him to the right place. The tardis jerked in response to his muttering and a snort escaped me just as Rose entered the room, having finally gotten changed.

"So, where are we off to now Doctor?" said Rose as she skipped her way over to him and peered over his shoulder at the monitor. "What's wrong?"

The doctor had a frown on his face and it only deepened when the tardis jerked again, and this time it was for an unknown reason "I don't know… let's find out." He pulled the breaks and sent us to some unknown place, as the wheezing sound filling the air I let the smile finally break out on my face.

I was actually in the tardis, with the actually real Doctor probably on our way to an actually real alien planet with actually real aliens. I squealed as I grabbed onto the console, the whole room shaking from traveling through the time vortex and I muttered under my breath "Here we go then…"

I was hoping that when the tardis landed I wouldn't end up face first against the grating below my feet. As a resounding thud echoed around the room I let out a breath I hadn't been aware of holding. The actual tardis just actually flew to an actually new place.

A small laugh escaped me and a smile slowly spread across my face as I turned to the Doctor, who was currently on his back with Rose next to him, the both of them giggling away "Is it always this shaky, or are you just a terrible pilot?" I asked with a smile still on my face, nothing could wipe it off. Not anything.

The doctor half-heartedly glared at me as Rose let out a loud laugh, they both climbed up from the floor and passed by me heading for the door, Rose giving me a high five on the way. I honestly hoped we would become good friends one day. I let go of the railing and quickly followed behind them, I lagged behind a little until they had both left the tardis as I didn't really want to go out first, if this really wasn't me just going loopy then there's no way I was stepping out first, I knew how dangerous it could get traveling with the Doctor. And stepping out of the tardis first sometimes resulted in a gun being shoved in your face.

As I stepped out of the tardis a shiver suddenly tore through me and I quickly rubbed my arms in the hope of keeping the cold at bay. I noticed the place we landed in was dimly lit, from what I could see there were glass display cases lining the sides, although, how far they went remained a mystery. I took a moment and looked down at myself noticing I was still in my light grey joggers and thin but long sleeved light grey cardigan with my purple tank top and purple converse. No wonder I was cold.

"So… what is it? What's wrong doctor?" Rose piped up, her voice echoing off the walls.

I winced slightly and made a shushing motion at her as she mouthed 'sorry' in response. Ever since I had woken up here, my hearing and eyesight had been extremely sensitive. I'd have to ask the Doctor about it later when we had a moment to spare.

"Don't quite know,"

' _We can't all know everything doctor'_

He gave me that weird look again but I quickly dismissed it as nothing more than thinking I was an idiot for wearing these clothes. Realistically I should have changed in the tardis when I had the chance. A moment later though he started to peer around the room, clearly unable to contain his curiosity.

"Some kind of signal drawing the tardis off course."

"So, where are we then Doctor?" I whisper asked, the smile still on my face as my eyes bounced around the small visible area, "Where has my first trip landed us?" The excitement I felt was woven through every word and breath that came out of my mouth. I was almost tempted to start bouncing slightly on my feet, I couldn't contain it much longer.

"Earth. Utah, North America."

' _Oh my god don't you dare say it'_

"About half a mile underground."

' _And that's exactly where I didn't want to be...great'_ Letting out a sigh, the smile that had been on my face since I stepped foot in the tardis was suddenly wiped off my face ' _There goes the smile and so much for an amazing first adventure'_

"And when are we?" asked Rose suddenly, the excitement in her own voice could be heard.

I was surprised she even still got excited, but I guess that was the great thing about traveling with the Doctor, there was always something new and exciting to see.

"Two thousand and twelve." He said, looking at us from over his shoulder but his attention was quickly being grabbed by a nearby display case.

"Wait, it's obvious that we moved positions, and it's not that hard to wrap my head around that, considering it's a spaceship and all but you just said twenty twelve, so does that mean the magic box to narnia can also travel in time?" I quickly cut in before either of them could speak, I still had to play the clueless companion until I was ready to tell the Doctor everything. And even then, I still wasn't fully convinced that this wasn't some wacky out there dream that I'd never experience again after waking up.

The doctor shook his head at my narnia comment and sighed "Yeah, pretty much. And It's not a magic box to narnia!"

"Keep telling yourself that Doctor." I smirked as he huffed but I could see a smile trying to break out on his lips. Success.

"God, that's so close, like think about it, though. I'd be about 26" She said softly, still trying to mind my sensitive ears "Speaking of which, Danielle was it?"

I only nodded in response

"How old are you? I mean you look what, 18?"

I noticed the Doctor peering out the corner of his eye at us, although he was still trying to look like he was actually doing something, he never was subtle about eavesdropping. What an adorable idiot.

"I'm 17"

"Huh, so only two years younger than me then." She sent a little smile my way while standing on her tiptoes, trying to see if she could see anything to indicate where we were.

After the Doctor had found out my age from eavesdropping he wandered off, looking for the light switch, a few moment's later the room was flooded with light, I looked around the room we were in, the whole place was filled with display cases, a lot of which were occupied by various alien items, I only recognized about two or three of the items including the cyberman head a little ways up. My eyes roamed over all the strange objects in the cases, there was such a variety of items ranging from pieces of actual creatures and them having been stuffed to pieces of rock and debris from both spaceships and what I assumed was from meteors.

"Blimey. It's a great big museum innit?" She looked around the room in wonder, her attention was as hectic as mine, her eyes going from item to item as she was clearly fascinated by it all.

"An alien museum. Someone's got a hobby."

I looked over at the Doctor who had made his way back over towards us, letting my eyes roam over more of the cases before I added my own comment "They must have spent billions, maybe even more on this stuff. How do you even come by half of it anyway?"

"You look for it, very very carefully." He walked past a few cases, naming off the stuff as he went "Chunks of meteorites, moon dust. That's the milometer from the Roswell spaceship right there." He said pointing to one of the cases some ways off.

Rose had walked up to another case, disgust evident on her face "This is a bit of slitheen! A slitheen arm and it's been stuffed."

The Doctor shook his head at the Slitheen arm, while Rose kept staring at it. It looked like she was half expecting it to jump out of the case and attack her but after what had just happened, it was no surprise she was so jumpy about it. I made my way over to one of the cases and took a peek at what was inside it. There, sitting on a pedestal inside the case was a piece of blue wood, and I could bet that if you held it up next to the tardis, it would match. How Van Stroodle got a hold of one of the exploded pieces of tardis was a mystery. I just hoped the Doctor didn't see it, or I'm positive he would freak out a little. Maybe more than a little.

The doctor's voice suddenly startled me out of my thought's, he sounded almost nostalgic "Oh..look at you." He had walked up to a case a little further down that had the cyberman head in it.

It looked a bit different from the newer models that I was used to seeing. I walked up beside him and stared at the head, tilting my own to get a better look at the side of it "What is it?" I looked at him and he glanced at me from the corner of his eye, not taking it off the cyberman head for very long.

"An old friend of mine. Well, I say friend but what I actually mean is an enemy. The thing of nightmares reduced to nothing but an exhibit for the rich." He sighed "I'm getting old."

I glanced at him from the corner of my own eye, a small smile playing on my lips "And how old are you, Doctor?" I asked softly, raising an eyebrow at him.

He didn't immediately respond so I assumed he hadn't heard. I was about to ask him again when a stupid smirk appeared on his face. Yeah, he had heard me alright. That cheeky little git.

"Is that where the signal is coming from then?" asked Rose, suddenly having stepped up to the other side of him to look at the head.

"No it's stone dead." He instantly replied "The signal's alive. Something's reaching out, calling for help." He reached out to the display case, his fingers mere inches away from the glass when the alarms went off.

My hands quickly shot up to my ears, trying to prevent any lasting damage to them, the Doctor threw me a worried glance as guards surrounded us from all sides, effectively cutting us off from our escape route. I'm honestly surprised none of them noticed the tardis, dense, the lot of them.

Rose leaned over and whispered in the Doctor's ear as we all raised our hands "If someone's collecting aliens...then that makes you exhibit A."

-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-

The three of us were escorted through the base, and when I say escorted what I mean was we were roughly pushed around until we got to our destination. We were standing in some sort of office, my curiosity getting the better of me as I peeked around at the stuff before finally noticing Van Stroodle and Adam behind the desk. Goddard quickly entered after us and took her place next to Van Stroodle just as the man himself spoke up.

"Well, what does it do then?" He asked, sounding a little impatient.

"Well, do you see these tubes on the side?" Adam asked, showing Van Stroodle the item a bit more, turning it about in his hands "It must be to channel something, like fuel, maybe." The tail end of his comment didn't sound as confident as the rest of what he had said.

' _Too right as well, that ain't no fuel channeler you got there boy-o'_

The doctor sighed and sent me a silent glare as we stopped in front of the desk, me on the left of the Doctor and Rose to the right of him "I really wouldn't hold it like that." He nodded his head slightly at the item in Adam's hand

Goddard stepped forward slightly and snapped at the Doctor "Shut it!"

"Really, though. That's the wrong way to hold it." He said sounding a little impatient himself. Probably thinking about how stupid humans were. Again.

"Is it dangerous?" Adam asked.

"No," The doctor glanced at me from the corner of his left eye, a little smirk trying to wriggle its way out "It just looks silly." He reached out his hand for the item, the guards instantly reacting, raising their weapons towards him.

I let out a huff of air under my breath ' _Why does it always come down to the guns. Ugh_ '

Van Stroodle raised his hand from his lap, and silently motioned the guards to back off. He took the device from Adam and stretched over the desk slightly, handing the device to the Doctor who took it gently into his hands, it was almost as if he was afraid to break it with how delicate he was being, almost as if it held a special place in his heart's, and for all I knew, maybe an item like this brought back memories.

"You just need to be a little," He ran his fingers across the item, and while the noise that I remembered it making in the tv show was nice, in reality… it was so much more beautiful "Delicate." He ran his fingers over it again, causing it to create a few more beautiful notes.

"It's a musical instrument then?" Van Stroodle asked the Doctor.

The Doctor just nodded in response and quietly replied, "And it's a long way from home." He looked down at the item sadly, as if remembering a time long forgotten to those around him.

' _Just like you..ugh i need these random thoughts to stop popping up jeez'_

I didn't notice the Doctor smirk at me again, instead I was focused on Van Stroodle as he held out his hand for the instrument, he attempted to copy the Doctor's motions but failed, an ear splitting high pitched noise being produced from the item, I had to quickly raise my hands to cover my ears and by the time he had gotten it to sound similar, not identical but similar to what the Doctor had produced, I thought my ears were bleeding. I had been so focused on keeping my ears covered that I hadn't heard what the Doctor had said. I figured it out pretty quickly, as Van Stroodle carelessly threw the instrument behind him, missing Goddard by only a few inches. I lowered my hands just as Van Stroodle spoke up again.

"Who exactly are you then?"

"I'm the Doctor, and who're you?" He raised one of his eyebrows at Van Stroodle, waiting for a reply.

"Like you don't know. We're hidden away with the most valuable collection of extraterrestrial artifacts in the world, and you're trying to tell me you just stumbled in by mistake?" Van Stroodle said with an almost mocking tone and a raised eyebrow.

"You have no idea." I mumbled at the same time as the Doctor replied.

"Pretty much sums me up, yeah." He nodded his head slightly.

"The question is, how did you get in? Fifty-three floors down and with your little cat burglar accomplices. You're quite the collector yourself, they're rather pretty."

Van Stroodle locked eyes with me for a few moments and I was determined not to let the creep win the staring match when I felt a hand take mine, I shifted my eyes away from him to look at the Doctor, who was trying to silently convey with his eyes to let the subject go.

Rose suddenly spoke up, sounding right pissed off as she crossed her arms over her chest "They're going to smack you if you keep calling us they."

"She's English too! Hey, little lord Fauntleroy, got you a girlfriend."

"This is Mister Henry Van Statten." Adam said, shifting from one foot to the other, his eyes kept straying to Rose and I tried not to laugh at how obvious the guy was being.

"And who's he when he's at home then?" She asked, still sounding super pissed off with the situation at hand.

"Mister Van Statten own's the internet."

"Yeah right… Nobody owns the internet." I spoke loud enough for the others to hear.

"And this one's Scottish, got quite the mix with you there Doctor." Van Stroodle said with a smirk on his face while looking at me "And let's just keep the whole world thinking that way, shall we?"

"So let me get this straight, you're just about an expert in everything, except the thing's in your museum, anything you don't understand, you lock it up. Now, why doesn't that surprise me?" The doctor furrowed his brows at Van Stroodle as I squeezed his hand, trying to dim his anger a bit.

I could tell by the scrunched eyebrows he was starting to get a little peeved at Van Stroodle, although I couldn't blame him. The guy was a complete Arse bag. After a moment his face returned to a neutral look, which sometimes I wondered if that was maybe worse than the furrowed brows.

"And you claim greater knowledge?" Van Stroodle asked, almost looking pretty pleased with himself.

Seriously, this guy needed someone to peg him down a few notches. He was even worse in person than when I had watched the show, they made him out to be such an asshole but in reality, he was a hundred times worse.

"I don't need to make claims, I know how good I am."

"And yet, I captured you, right next to the cage. What were you doing down there?"

"You tell me."

"The cage contains my one living specimen."

"And what's that then?"

"Like you don't know." Van Stroodle flashed a smile on his face but the Doctor's face remained neutral.

"Show me."

"You want to see it?"

It was about then that Rose piped in with a comment of her own "Blimey, you can smell the testosterone in here, right Dani?"

I gave her a little nod trying not to laugh at her comment.

"Goddard," Van Stroodle slowly stood up from his chair "Inform the cage we're heading down. English. Look after the British flag, go and canoodle or spoon or whatever you British do. And you Doctor with no name, come and see my pet."

Van Stroodle started to leave the room and the Doctor let go of my hand, ready to follow, but just before he left he turned on his heel to face us, pointing a finger between us "You two behave while I'm gone, don't do anything I wouldn't do."

I snorted at his comment, he had pretty much just given us a free pass to snoop around down here.

"Yeah, we won't." Rose snorted and the Doctor just threw her a silly little glare as he left the room.

"Come on then you two." Adam said, motioning for us to follow, and we did.

-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-

We stepped into Adam's office, and I kid you not it looked like a mini nuke or something had been set off in here. The place was a dump, pieces of metal and plastic and who knows what was scattered across every surface available, some of it was even carelessly lying on the floor, just waiting to be stomped on and broken.

"Sorry about the mess, Mister Van Statten sort of lets me do my own thing, so long as I deliver the goods." Adam picks up a piece of metal off his desk and passes it to Rose "What do you think that is?"

"Er, I don't know, a lump of metal?"

I started to tune the two of them out as I almost tiptoed around the room trying to avoid the floor clutter, and picking up various pieces of 'alien' things as I went to inspect them, some of which I knew weren't even alien and others were probably some dodgy experiment from Area 51 or something Torchwood tried to get rid of. Like that tub of weird orangey green stuff that I saw sitting off to the side.

"-so how'd you end up down here?" Rose asked, leaning next to Adam at his desk.

"Van Statten has agents all over the world looking for geniuses to recruit."

"Oh right, you're a genius."

"Sorry, but yeah. I can't help it. I was born clever, when I was eight I logged onto the US Defence System. Nearly caused world war three." He had a small smirk on his face as he sat down on his chair.

' _Bad move buddy-o'_

"What, and that's funny is it?" She crossed her arms, probably in an attempt not to smack the guys arm or something.

"Well, it was one of those 'had to be there' moment's, you should have been there just to see them running about like headless chickens. Fantastic!"

"You sound like the Doctor." She said, finally unfolding her arms and letting them swing by her side for a moment before picking something out of the box on the table that she was standing next to.

"Are you and him?"

"No! We're just friends." She shook her head quickly while responding.

"Good.." Adam let out a little sigh of relief.

I mentally facepalmed, it wasn't as funny or interesting as I thought it would be watching Adam falling over his feet trying to flirt with Rose.

"Why is it good?"

"It just is."

"Could you two please cut the flirting out? You're giving me a headache." I rubbed my forehead with one hand while tucking the other under my armpit. Rose sent me a thank you glance, and I near enough snorted. She was so uselessly adorable sometimes.

"So, wouldn't you rather be downstairs where all the action is? I mean, you got all these bits of metal and who knows what but Mister Van Statten's got a living creature down there." She put the item she had been fiddling with back in the box and let out a little sigh.

"Yeah yeah, well I did ask, but he keeps it to himself. Although," He smirked at Rose, getting ready to show off to her "If you're a genius, it doesn't take long to patch through on the comm. System."

"Let's have a look then." She nodded her head to the computer and Adam begun typing away, bringing up a little screen.

I walked over and stood behind Adam, what greeted me was the image of a very real, very deadly, probably very pissed off patient Dalek. I gulped the saliva down my throat and let out a breath of shaky air.

"It doesn't do much, the alien. It's weird, It's kinda useless. It's just this great big pepper pot."

We watched as the Dalek screamed as it was being tortured by someone down in the cage with a drill, I couldn't remember the guy's name for the life of me, or what his fate was.

"It's being tortured! Where's the doctor?!" She shouted frantically at Adam.

"I don't know!"

"Take us down there, now!" She shouted as she grabbed my arm, rushing out the door and towards what I knew would be a pretty tough time.

-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-

As we reached the cage entrance someone stopped us before we could enter, but Adam quickly spoke to the guard quietly and a few seconds later he let us pass. We stood outside the giant metal door waiting for it to be opened, I could hear the muffled screams of the Dalek inside. Rose was anxiously biting her nails and I had the sudden urge to bat her hand away and scold her for doing that. A moment later the metal or steel or whatever door opened and out came the torturer, Rose threw him a dirty glance as we stepped inside.

"Don't get too close." Adam said as the door closed behind the three of us which caused me to jump a little.

"Hello," Rose took a step forward towards the Dalek cautiously "Are you in pain? My name's Rose Tyler, and this is Danielle Wicker. We've got this friend, he can help. He's called the Doctor." She paused for a moment, nodding for me to come closer, and against every cell in my body that wanted to hightail it out of there right that moment, I took a step forward "What's your name?"

"Yes." The Dalek replied in It's robotic voice, it sent a chill straight down my spine.

"What?"

"I am in pain. They torture me, but still they fear me, Do you two fear me?"

I was about to say yes when Rose cut me off "No."

"I am dying."

"No, we can help."

"I welcome death. But I am glad that before I die, I have met humans who were not afraid."

' _I don't quite know about that one mate, considering I apparently aint even human'_

"Isn't there anything I can do?"

"My race is dead, and I shall die alone."

Rose reached out for the Dalek's head.

"Rose, no!" I quickly rushed forward grabbing her right arm in my hand, but the forward momentum of my feet took me a little too far and I reached out my hand to balance myself on the nearest object, which just happened to be the stupid salt shaker's dome. I pulled my hand away and a faint golden glow appeared where my hand had connected with the Dalek, quickly grabbing Rose's arm I pulled her back with me. Suddenly the Dalek sprung to life, pulling at It's chains as a man rushed in behind the three of us.

"What the hell have you done?!" Simmons, that was his name. He grabbed the drill and walked up to the Dalek

"Wait, no get back!" I tried to move forward to stop him getting closer but Rose gripped my arm and pulled me back, just as the Dalek raised it plunger.

"What are you gonna do, sucker me to death?" Simmons said, cockily.

I would have face palmed if I weren't so terrified as I watched Simmons drop the drill and the Dalek literally sucked the life out of him. We rushed out of the cage, Rose screaming at a nearby guard to do something. We quickly ran over to a nearby screen when the doctor popped up on it. I couldn't quite make out his face as the screen was so small and Rose was mostly in the way.

"You've got to keep it in that cell!" He shouted at us and the nearby guard who had just sealed the door.

"Doctor," I spoke up, a slight raspiness to my voice, I was terrified, and pretty close to tears "It's all my fault, I'm sorry."

The guard next to us piped up "I've sealed the compartment, It can't get out, that lock's got a billion combinations."

"A Dalek's a genius." He stated with finality in his voice "It can calculate a thousand billion combinations in one second flat."

I turned from the screen to watch in horror as the Dalek did exactly just that, I had never been so terrified of a salt shaker in my life, it was as if it was encoded in my DNA to be terrified of that thing. I let out a shaky sigh as I saw a few more guards show up at the entrance to the room. It took the Dalek about 3 seconds to open the door.

"Open fire!" A guard nearby shouted as the Dalek rolled out of the cage, while on the screen Van Stroodle was giving the order not to fire on it, what an idiot.

"Rose, Danielle, get out of there!" The doctor shouted at us through the screen.

The main honcho guard, couldn't remember his name, ordered De Maggio to take us and pretty much run for our lives, safe to say we did just that. We ran.

We kept running down the corridors, around corners, up a few flights of stairs until we were half way up another corridor that was full of guards and De Maggio ordered - pretty much screamed at them - to let us through the incoming horde of guards, they were like a swarm, we ran through them and a sudden thought crossed my mind. Those men and women, they had families, parent's, children, mothers, and fathers, and they were going to their death.

That one guard I couldn't remember the name of spoke up "Cover the north wall! Red division, maintain suppressing fire along the perimeter, Blue divis- Arghh!"

I heard his scream and turned my head, just in time to see him being shot, his skeleton becoming visible, the guards opened fire pretty much instantly but the Dalek just absorbed the bullets like they were going out of style. It swiveled its gun towards another guard, killing him instantly. It was at that moment Rose grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the staircase and up a few steps.

"Stairs! That's more like it eh Dani? It hasn't got legs, it's stuck!" Rose shouted in glee with a smile on her face.

I tried to tug at her arm to get her up more of them but she hardly budged, and De Maggio had to shout at us to get up the stairs, we ran up about a flight when Rose and Adam stopped to look back and see the Dalek at the bottom, staring up at us.

"Great big alien death machine defeated by a fli-"

"Shut up Adam! Rose, Maggio, Adam get up the stairs right now!" I managed to drag them up more stairs as the thing engaged flight mode. De Maggio insisted on staying behind to buy us more time and Adam dragged Rose with him up the stairs. A determined look crossed my face and I grabbed De Maggio's arm and pretty much yanked her off her feet and up the stairs. I couldn't let everyone die, I had to save someone. Anyone. We continued up the stairs and eventually straight into the loading bay in view of all the guards who were setting up a firing line.

"Hold your fire! You four, get the hell out of there!" The Commander shouted at us as we ran straight past the guards and headed for the exit, as I was about to go through the doors I turned around and saw the Dalek, I could feel it looking straight at me. Like it was looking into my soul, searching for answers I didn't have. Rose came back a second later and grabbed my arm, pulling me out of there and out of the little trance I had slipped into.

"It was looking at you!" She turned to me briefly before quickly moving forward again.

"Yeah it want's to slaughter us." Adam piped up.

"I know, but it was looking right at her."

"So? It's just a sort of metal eye thing. It's looking everywhere."

"I don't know, it's like there was something inside, looking right at her, almost like... Like it knew her."

I shivered at that thought ' _I'd rather it not know me, thanks'_

We got to another set of stairs when Rose's phone suddenly went off, she quickly answered it.

"This isn't the best time Doctor!" She paused for a moment "Level Forty Nine."

We ran up another flight of stairs before she answered again.

"Can't you stop them closing?"

I tried to keep everyone in front of me, I knew what was coming next and I was determined to get them all through the door. I didn't matter so much, just as long as Rose got through. I wasn't risking Rose getting killed because of me taking a stupid chance on this being a dream. Although I was nearly one hundred percent positive that It wasn't one. It couldn't be, dreams didn't feel this real, and one thing I knew, I was terrified. Right and proper terrified. And I was never scared in a dream.

"We're almost there give us two seconds!"

We ran for the doors as fast as we could, Adam got through first and then Rose, I had to practically shove De Maggio through so she would make it causing me to slam straight into the door. I stood there in silence for a few moments before I heard the Dalek behind me, just as it reached me I heard Rose's muffled voice on the other end of the door.

"Yeah, i made it - Dani though. Doctor, you have to get her out of there!"

I turned around to face the Dalek, subconsciously reaching for the pendant around my neck and twisting it around in my fingers, I took a deep breath and gathered all the strength in me which was surprisingly more than I thought I had.

"Exterminate!"

Squeezing my eyes shut, I felt the laser thing hit the door beside me. After a few seconds, I opened my eyes to look at the Salt shaker in front of me and sighed "Go on then. Do it, just get it over with, Kill me." I paused for a moment trying to remember the dialogue but before I could say anything else the Dalek spoke up.

"I am armed. I will kill. It is my purpose!"

"You killed them all. All those men and women are dead because of you, they had families!"

"They are dead because of us."

Taking in a deep shaky breath I paused my thoughts for a moment and letting my anger dissipate slightly because even though it was a giant salt shaker, it was right. Those deaths were on me. I could have done something but I just stood back and watched. I'd never forgive myself for that.

"Now what? What are you going to do now? Go on then, what are you waiting for?" I could feel the tears swell up behind my eyes as I took in another shaky breath of air.

"I feel your fear."

"Congratulations, gold medal to the salt shaker, very observant of you." My voice wavered slightly, the strength I had gathered before quickly draining the longer I was here.

"Dalek's do not fear, Must not fear."

"Good for you then." I squeezed my arms to my body and my back closer to the bulkhead doors as it let off another few shots, when I looked to where they hit my hearts nearly stopped, the shot's having just missed by a few inches, and I was pretty sure they were further away than that in the show...Shit.

"You gave me life! What else have you given me? I am contaminated!"

The Dalek ordered me to stand in front of it, and who was I to argue with a salt shaker. A few seconds passed before the screen in front of me flickered to life and I saw the Doctor, Rose and Adam staring at the screen. The Doctor, though. He looked so distraught like his world had just been torn apart for the second time. I felt my chest constrict and the tears that had been threatening to escape finally made their way freely down my cheeks.

"Open the bulkhead or Danielle Wicker dies!"

"You're alive!" I saw the relief wash through him like a tidal wave and he let out a small laugh, the sadness in his eyes quickly being replaced with relief and happiness and a little bit of guilt.

"Can't get rid of me that easily Doc."

"I thought you were dead." There was so much sadness in his voice, it was painful to listen to him, or even look at his face but mustered my courage and kept looking at him on the screen.

"Open the bulkhead!" The Dalek screamed right in my ear, nudging me forward roughly as if to try and get it's point across.

"Don't do it! Please, Doctor!"

"What use are emotions if you will not save the woman you care for so deeply?"

"I killed her once. I can't do that to her again."

"Doctor, no!" It was too late, as I heard the bulkhead's open behind me, I whipped my head around just in time to see it fully open, and raised my hands to my cheeks and quickly wiped the tears away as the salt shaker dug its gun into my spine shoving me through the door, we followed the corridor until we reached a lift and got into it, as the doors closed an almost awkward silence fell over the small space before I sighed and decided the best thing to do would at least try and talk some sense into the little salt shaker.

"You know, you don't have to kill. There's plenty of other things you could do. Just, please...Even though Van Stroodle is a torturing Arsehole, he doesn't deserve to die, none of them do."

"But why not? Why are you alive? My function is to kill. What am I? What am I?!"

"I wish I knew."

The lift came to a halt and the Dalek pushed me through the doors, instantly being greeted by Van Stroodle himself and some guards.

I quickly raised my hands in front of me and quickly stepped in front of the Dalek "Don't move an inch! Don't breathe! It's questioning itself, just., don't move."

The Dalek just rolled out in front of me and towards Van Stroodle. It quickly raised its gun towards him in a threatening manner "Van Statten, you tortured me. Why?"

"I-I wanted to help you, I just. I don't know, I was trying to help! I thought if we could get through to you, if we could mend you. I wanted you better, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I swear, I just wanted you to talk!" Van Stroodle shouted, sliding down against the wall he was leaning on.

"Then hear me talk now, Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"

"Stop! Stop! Don't kill him, please! Remember what I said in the lift? You don't have to kill anymore! Is there nothing else you want to do?" The words rushed out of me so fast I didn't have time to completely register what I said.

"I want freedom."

As the Dalek wheeled or hovered or whatever itself out of the room I turned back to Van Stroodle as he stood back up and I kicked him in the balls, hard. He let out a yelp and within seconds was reduced to rolling on the floor trying to hold himself together. Serves him right. I followed the Dalek all the way to level 1 where it proceeded to blow a hole in the roof. Shielding my eyes from the dust debris I looked up, sunlight at last.

"So… you're out, you finally made it. Never thought I'd see or feel the sun again to be honest." I let out a sigh of relief, it was almost over now.

"How does it feel?"

The Dalek's casing began to open and revealed a small octopus looking thing, it reached it's tentacle forward as if trying to reach the sun. It was kind of cute to be honest, if not for the whole thing being extremely sad and heart breaking.

"Get out of the way Danielle, Get out of the way now!"

Hearing the doctor's voice from behind me, I slowly turned around, shaking my head.

"No Doctor, I can't let you kill it."

"That thing killed hundreds of people, it nearly killed you!"

"It's not the one currently pointing its gun at me is it?!" My brows furrowed, I knew this was hard for him, but I couldn't help but sympathize with the salt shaker. Just a little though.

"I've got to do this Dani, I've got to end it. The Dalek's destroyed our home, our people. I've got nothing left but you, and I nearly lost you." I could see the tears threatening to escape his eyes but never falling.

"Look at it Doctor." I moved out the way ever so slightly to show the octopus thing.

"What's it doing?"

"Sunlight, that's all it wanted… the sun."

"But it can't." He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, as his eyes darted around it, searching for some form of deceit. Ever the soldier looking for a lie.

"It couldn't kill Van Statten, it couldn't even kill me. It's changing. I haven't known you properly for more than 24 hours but I know a good man when I see one, but right now? What the hell are you changing into?"

"I couldn't. I wasn't." He dropped the gun from his hands and took a hesitant step forward "Danielle, They're all dead."

The Dalek suddenly spoke up, near enough scaring the crap out of me in the process "Why do we survive?"

"I don't know."

"I am the last of the Daleks."

"You're not even that. Dani did more than regenerate you, you absorbed her DNA. Her Time Lord DNA, No Dalek is supposed to have that. You're mutating."

"Into what?"

"I don't know."

"I can feel so many ideas, so much darkness. Danielle, give me orders. Order me to die."

"I can't do that." My eyes strayed back to the Dalek as I let out a shaky breath "There's been too much death already."

"This is not life. This is sickness. I shall not be like you. Order my destruction! Obey! Obey! Obey!"

Looking over my shoulder to the Doctor he nodded his head, taking one last look at the Dalek I spoke in nothing but a whisper "Do it."

"Are you frightened, Danielle Wicker?"

"Yeah."

"So am I. Exterminate."

I stepped back until I was right in front of the Doctor, He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I buried my face into his neck, catching a glimpse of the Dalek casing closing, I couldn't help but flinch when it exploded, causing the Doctor to pull me in tighter, running his hand through my hair and whispering in a language the tardis wasn't willing to translate.

-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-

After sorting some things out we headed straight off to the tardis, but not before Rose had pulled me into a bone-crushing hug and scolding me, telling me never to do that to her again, I couldn't stop the tiny smile that crossed my face at her words, she sounded like a mother scolding her young for doing something stupid, but then again I guess that's what she was doing. She was so much like her mother.

Once we got back to the tardis I went inside instantly after the Doctor unlocked the door for me, not wanting to stay there any longer than I had to. Sitting down in the captain's chair I let out a shaky breath. I wasn't built for this type of adventure. All that death. I don't think I could be strong enough to stomach it all. I could feel a headache starting to build and I rubbed my hand across my forehead in the hopes of fending it off, deciding the best thing to do was to lay down I pulled my legs up onto the captain's chair and curled up falling asleep instantly.


	3. The Long Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Space stations, boiling temperatures, giant blobs and why is it so cold up here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are! third chapter! i just started the 4th one so it may take a few days for me to put it up, what with having to write it all and edit it. I still don't understand how these keep getting longer to be honest although ch 4 will probably be pretty short. sorry.
> 
> This is not beta'd! There will be spelling mistakes, the wrong use of words and probably some confusion between scene transitions (maybe) Like i said, this is not beta'd and probably will not get beta'd due to my overwhelming amount of social anxiety and my inability to talk to another human being. Sorry. All constructive criticism is welcome. And yes, if you happen to see this on FF.net i was the one who posted it there. Quality may vary from chapter to chapter due to my terrible writing skills (:

I woke up slowly, finding myself wrapped in the softest blankets I had ever felt and laying in the most comfy bed in existence.I burrowed myself further into the blankets and for a moment I completely forgot where I was, but I honestly didn't care. That was until the blankets vanished. My eyes shot wide open and I quickly got up out of bed, only to find myself in a strange room, the bed was against an almost black wall, with what looked like space painted on top of it. The other three walls were painted white and the floor had a nice oak wood, the bed had a white sheet on top and the pillows were a dark blue, I imagined the blankets would probably be the same colour. On either side of the bed sat a small square oak side table. To my right was a wooden corner desk with one of those spinny computer chairs, the desk had what looked like a little round projector on it and a clear keyboard embedded in the wood. Next to the desk was a small bookshelf filled with various types of stories. After I had taken in my surroundings the blankets were dumped on my head. I quickly pulled them off and threw them back onto the bed stomping my way over to the door that was directly in front of the bed on the opposite wall, ready to tell the Doctor to give a stern talking to the tardis, I yanked the door open only to be met with a solid wall of Doctor.

"Ah, I see you're finally up!" He was looking down at me and bouncing on the balls of his feet with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Well I am now thanks to the tardis, what do you want?" I quickly raised my hand to my mouth to cover it while I let out a yawn.

"Well Rose want's to take her new boyfriend to somewhere he'll never forget, so I figured, why not randomly-" I quickly slapped my hand over his mouth in the hopes of getting him to shut up.

"You talk way too much, d'ya know that? Especially when I've only just woke up, you're going to give me a headache!" Scratching my head for a moment, I glared at the Doctor "Now if I take my hand away, promise not to say anything?" He nodded and I slowly pulled my hand away from his mouth "Okay now, I'm going to close this door, turn around, hope there's a bathroom in here, take a shower and get changed. Then and only then will I make my way to the console room okay?" He nodded his head again and the big grin was on his face again.

As I closed the door I could hear him muttering about me obviously not being a morning person, I mean, no shit sherlock. I turned around spotting two other doors to the right of the room, walking over to the closest one I pushed open the door and I was met with a nice clean modern bathroom. I quickly stripped out of the clothes I had been in since I got here and took a shower. When I got out I found a nice pile of clothes sitting on the toilet lid for me, quickly drying off I got changed into a plain grey t-shirt, navy blue skinny jeans, a pair of combat boots that had a fluffy lining in them and a dark purple zipper with a hood on it. After I had finished changing I headed out of what I assumed was my new room and wandered off to find the console room

I met up with Rose on route to the console room, we didn't really say much, just a hi, how was your morning type of thing. When we finally reached the console room Adam was already there with the Doctor, the latter half of the two telling the first half to stop touching things. It was kinda funny to be honest, and I would have probably laughed or even snorted at the scene like Rose did. But I was not a morning person. Especially if I had suddenly been woken up. I grumbled a hello to the Doctor and Adam while the Doctor flipped a few switches and hit a few buttons sending the tardis off to it's destination. Grabbing onto the railings at the side as the tardis begun shaking, after a few moment's my grip tightened as I tried not to fall over when the tardis finally landed.

"Alright Adam, good man!" The doctor slapped Adam's back, causing him to wobble a little "Rose, Dani, with me! Adam stay put until we deem it safe enough to come out. Okay?" He strolled out the door, quickly followed by me and Rose.

We walked out into what looked like a little dead end area with a giant number 5 to the immediate right of the tardis. Then again, it could have been the letter S, I wasn't too sure.

"So!" The doctor clapped his hands startling me slightly as I was too absorbed in looking at the decor "It's two hundred thousand, and it's a spaceship," He paused for a second and tilted his head "No wait a minute." Standing up a little straighter he looked over to Rose and grinned "Space station! And er, go and try that gate over there" He pointed to a gate on the right that led to some stairs "Now, off you go!"

"Two hundred thousand?" Rose asked, making sure she got it right.

The doctor nodded as he leaned against the tardis with a grin on his face, wiggling his eyebrows at Rose "Two hundred thousand"

"Right." She walked over to the tardis door and knocked on it, opened it slightly and poking her head in "Adam? Come on, out you come" Walking off a little as Adam came out of the tardis, his jaw near enough hitting the floor.

"Oh. my. God." Adam looked around, trying to take in everything at once.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it, look at Dani for example, it's only her second trip and didn't even bat an eyelash!"

"Where are we?"

I walked over to the Doctor and tried to hold my laugh in but it came out as a snort, and it didn't help when the Doctor elbowed me in the ribs giving me the look that was pretty much the universal 'be quiet'.

"Good question. Let's see, so uh, judging by the architecture, " She made a thinking face for a second, I was honestly trying not to laugh, really I was. "I'd say we're around the year two hundred thousand, and if you listen," Putting a hand to her ear to signal listening.

"Yeah?"

' _Damn, he's just slurping this up.'_

The Doctor elbowed me again and I gave him a funny look, wondering what my poor ribs did to deserve it this time.

"Engines. We're on some sort of space station." Pausing for a moment Rose looked at us, the Doctor giving the go ahead silently with his eyes "Yeah, definitely a space station. It's a bit warm in here Dani isn't it?" I nodded slightly "They could do with turning the heating down. Tell you what, Let's try that gate over there, come on!"

Rose led the three of us to the gate and up the small stairs, they opened up into a small-ish room with a giant window and a view that took my breath away, It was beautiful. The Earth was just sitting there, waiting to be looked at.

' _Reminds me a bit of platform one...ugh'_

The Doctor sent me another funny glance again.

' _I swear sometimes I think he can hear my thoughts, which I wouldn't be too surprised if he could, gotta keep those bad boys in check then.'_

"Here we go! And this is- You know what, I'll let the Doctor describe it." Rose smiled slightly as she walked further into the room, both me the Doctor and Adam following.

"The fourth great and bountiful Human Empire. And there it is." The Doctor pointed with his head to the planet in front of us, my eyes couldn't stay off it "Planet Earth at its height. Covered with Mega-Cities, five moons-" I threw him a funny look

' _Five moon's, seriously?'_

"-population ninety six billion. The hub of a galactic domain stretching across a million planets, a million species, with mankind right in the middle."

I heard a thud and my head whipped to the right only to see Adam on the floor, unconscious.

Nice.

"He's your boyfriend." The doctor said, not looking away from the planet but he had a smirk on his face.

"Not anymore"

I just sighed at the pair of them, walking a little closer to the glass as I softly pressed my hand against it. I could see the Doctor in the reflection, the smirk having turned to a soft smile, while Rose was looking at him, almost with a knowing look in her eyes.

-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-

After having woke Adam from his beauty sleep we headed towards the cafeteria on the floor we were on, and after a few minutes of walking around we finally came across it. It was a wide and spacious place, although it looked a bit run down in some areas, it was mostly just meh.

"Come on Adam! Open your mind. You're going to like this. Fantastic period of history. The human race at it's most intelligent-" The doctor tried to duck the incoming attack but failed, getting slapped in the arm by Rose, yeah she knew the implications behind that one "Ow! As I was saying, Culture, art, politics. This era has got fine food, good manners-"

"Out of the way!"

A man on a bike suddenly passed me at speed nearly hitting me and throwing me off balance causing me to fall right into the Doctor, he wrapped an arm around my shoulder in protection as the place suddenly got swamped by people in like 5 seconds, not even caring who was in their way. The entire place came to life, with people and the smell of food. Speaking of which, my stomach took that moment to let itself be know. The Doctor just looked down at me clearly amused and let go of my shoulder as he rooted around in his pockets, pulling out a nutrients bar and handed it to me.

"That should tide you by for a bit, I doubt the food here would agree with you" I was about to protest when suddenly the smell of burgers filled my nostrils and I gagged slightly having to cover my nose with my arm, I looked up to the Doctor to find a self satisfied smirk on his face. Grumbling a thanks under my breath, I opened the bar and starting to nibble on it.

Rose had wandered over to a vender, taking a peek at what was inside "Fine cuisine?" She raised her eyebrow at the Doctor while we watched the scene at the vendor unfold.

The Doctor raised his arm "My watch must be wrong." He tapped it a few times with no results "No, it's fine. It's weird."

"That's what comes of showing off. Your history isn't as good as you thought it was, might want to brush it up a bit."

"Oi, my history is perfect." The doctor sent a half hearted glare at Rose.

"Well, obviously not."

Adam decided it was the perfect moment to speak up "They're all human. What about the million planet's, the million species? Where are they?"

The doctor looked at Adam dismissively "Good question." He paused for a moment to look away, when suddenly his head snapped back to Adam "Actually, that is a good question." He grabbed Adam by the shoulder, steering him towards the food vendor "Adam, me old mate! You must be starving"

"No, i'm just a bit time sick."

"No, you just need a bit of grub. Oi mate -" The doctor shouted over to the vendor "How much is a kronkburger?"

"Twe credits twenty, sweetheart. Now join the queue!" The chef said, a little more grumpily towards the end.

"Money. We need money." The doctor patted down his jacket for a few moments and then sighed "Let's use a cashpoint then."

" _ **Attention all staff. All coverage of the Glasgow water riots being transferred five through nine"**_

The Doctor manages to find a cashpoint and pulls out his sonic screwdriver, fiddling around with the settings for a minute and then aiming it at said cashpoint, a long thin plastic strip popped out of the machine and he passed it to Adam who took it, almost looking like he was afraid it would bite him.

"There you go, pocket money. Don't spend it all on sweets, they rot your teeth!" He started to steer me away from Rose and Adam just as I finished the snack, scrunching up the packet I put it in a nearby bin.

"How does it even work?"

The doctor turned back to Adam slightly and sighed "Go and find out." He waved Adan off, trying to get him to leave " Stop nagging me. The thing is Adam, time travel's like visiting paris. You can't just read the guide book, you've got to throw yourself in. Eat the food, use the wrong verbs, get charged double and end up kissing complete strangers. Or is that just me? Stop asking questions, go and do it, off you go then. Your first date!"

Rose started laughing at the Doctor's stupidity "You're going to get a smack, you are" She pointed at him and turned around, walking off to wherever they were going.

The Doctor turned to me and grinned "So! It's just you and me now, what do you say we get up to a little bit of investigation?" His eyes had a little spark of mischief in them and I couldn't help the laugh that burst out of me, causing his grin to get wider and the spark in his eye to intensify. He grabbed my hand, winding our fingers together and pulled me off towards two women, who I remembered were Cathica with a c and Suki. We approached the two women who were now looking at us curiously.

"Er, okay this is going to sound a bit daft but-"

"Where exactly are we, like exactly."

"Oi," The doctor nudged my side, with a playful frown on his face "Don't go cutting me off mid sentence!"

I just stuck my tongue out at him and smiled,

"Floor one three nine," Cathica pointed to the giant numbers above us and both me and the Doctor looked up at it before bringing our attention back to the two women in front of us "could they write it any bigger?" Cathica responded sounding pretty fed up with us already..

"Floor one three nine of what?"

"Must have been one hell of a party" She said a little sharply.

' _Well someone got out the wrong side of the bed this morning….speaking of which i need to pull the tardis up for that stunt she pulled earlier'_

The doctor nudged me again causing me to look at him, this was getting ridiculous, I needed to talk to him about the whole 'can you read my mind' thing.

"You're on Satellite Five." The woman I knew as Suki finally spoke up.

"What's satellite five?" The doctor tilted his head slightly to the side while I tried my hardest not to make a cooing noise, because that was just adorable.

Cathica replied, sounding more and more annoyed with the both of us "Come on, how could you get on board without knowing where you are?"

"Well, have you seen his ears? He's stupid that's why." I threw a smirk at him and he just sighed.

"Hold on, wait a minute," I saw a glimmer of recognition in Suki's eyes just then " Are you a test? Some sort of management test or something?"

"You've got us. Well done. Too clever for us, right Dani?" The doctor looked at me, pleading with his eyes to just play along.

I let out a sigh and said in the most bored and calm voice i could muster "Yeah, we're impressed."

The doctor tried to elbow me in the ribs but I moved out the way just in time, throwing him a glare in response. He just shrugged and continued on like he hadn't just tried to elbow me, again. He pulled out his psychic paper and showed the two woman in front of us, while I just looked at the little black wallet strangely.

The Doctor must have taken that as a 'what the hell is this' rather than the 'what the hell, there's nothing on it' look I was actually pulling because he leaned towards my ear and whispered "Psychic paper, shows them whatever I want them to see." He smiled at me before standing up straight, focusing on the two in front of us again, slipping the psychic paper back into his pocket.

"We were warned about this in basic training." Suki said "All the workers have to be versed in company promotion."

Cathica just sighed "Right then, fire away. Ask your questions. If it get's me to floor five hundred i'll do anything."

' _Oh I doubt that cathica with a c.'_

"Why, what happens on floor five hundred?" The doctor innocently asked, genuinely confused about why floor five hundred was such a big goal.

"The walls are made of gold-"

' _No they're not~'_

"And you two should know, Mister and Misses Management. So, this is what we do," Cathica walked over to a screen in the wall and pointed to it "Latest news, sandstorms on the new venus archipelago. Two hundred dead. Glasgow water riots into their third day. Space lane seventy seven closed by sunspot activity. And over on the Bad Wolf channel, the Face of Boe just announced he's pregnant."

My eyes strayed over to the Doctor who just shrugged halfheartedly.

' _I have got to bring up the whole face of boe pregnancy thing later'_

"I get it, you broadcast the news." He deadpanned.

"We are the news. We're journalist's. We write it, package it and sell it. Six hundred channels, all coming out of Satellite Five, broadcasting everywhere. Nothing happens in the whole Human Empire without it going through us."

The doctor sighed and looked over to me, clearly bored of her explanation "Couldn't have just said news broadcaster, could they?" He mumbled it under his breath, but I still managed to hear him and elbowed him in the ribs. Serves him right for doing it to me. "Alright, show us how you lot do your thing then."

I looked over to where Rose and Adam were sitting, chatting away. I heard an announcement being made but I wasn't paying enough attention to hear what it said. About a minute later when an alarm went off and everyone around us seemed to rush off in every direction clearing the floor, making the place pretty much empty. The Doctor shouted Adam and Rose over "Oi! Mutt and Jeff, Over here!"

I noticed Adam pocketing Rose's phone but I didn't say anything, I just shook my head and sighed. Rose was so going to tear him a new one at some point. They headed towards us as the Doctor nodded for Cathica and Suki to show us the way, the four of us trailing behind.

-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-

We followed Cathica and Suki into a room and my eyes were instantly drawn to the middle, the walls and floor were mostly white with all the object either grey or white. It looked like some sort of surgery room. Although I guess when you think about it, the place did have to be pretty sterile, what with brain's being exposed and all that. The four of us waked up to the small railing in front of us, both the Doctor and me leaning on it.

The room we were in had a chair in the middle, with an octagon shaped table going all around it with space for seven people. Actually the entire room was an octagon shape. The chair in the middle had wires coming out of it and a giant laser thing hanging above it.

"Now, everybody behave. We have a management inspection taking place." Cathica addressed the people in the room and then turned to the Doctor "How do you want it, by the book?"

"Yes, right from scratch, thanks."

Cathica nodded and turned back to the group of people situated around the table "Okay, so. Ladies, gentlemen, multi-sex, undecided or robot - My name is Cathica Santini Khadeni. That's Cathica with a C, in case you want to write to floor five hundred praising me, and please do. Now, please feel free to ask any questions. The process of news gathering must be open, honest, and beyond bias. That's the company policy."

I nudged the Doctor and stood on my tiptoes to whisper in his ear "She's got a right gob on her doesn't she?"

The doctor tried to hold back the laugh but it came out as a snort and Cathica turned around to face us with a questioning look on her face, but her attention was quickly drawn to Suki.

"Actually, it's the law."

"Yes, thank you Suki. Okay, keep it calm. Don't show off for the guests. Here we go." She walked over to the chair and settled down in it "And, engage safety."

The people around the room put their hands above the hand shaped indents on the table in front of them and the room began to light up. Cathica raised her hand slightly and snapped her fingers, a small hole opening in her forehead. All the people around the table lowered their hands into the handprint things as I tried to suppress a shiver when I saw her brain.

"And three, two, and spike!"

A beam of light shot out from the weird thing above the chair and straight into the little hole in her head.

"Compressed information, streaming into her. Reports from every city, every country, every planet, and they all get packaged inside her head. She becomes part of the software. Her brain is the computer." The doctor was staring intently as the beam of light, a weird look of mixed confusion and something else i couldn't pinpoint crossed the Doctor's face.

Rose looked to the Doctor and then to Cathica in the chair "If it all goes through her, then she must be a genius right?"

"Nope" The doctor stepped away from the railing and started to make a slow circle around the room "She wouldn't remember any of it. There's too much, her head'd blow up. The brain's the processor. As soon as it closes, she forgets."

Rose started to follow the Doctor around the room "So," She said as she pointed to the people around the table "what about all the people round the edge?" She crouched down in between two people, watching intently at what they were doing, which looking at it, it wasn't much.

"They've all got tiny little chips in their head, connecting them to her and they transmit all six hundred channels. Every single fact in the Empire beams out of this place. Now that's what i call power." He finally made his way back around to where me and Adam were standing, leaning against the front of the railing.

I looked over to my right when I saw Rose walking up to Adam but the Doctor quickly pulled my attention away by rooting around in his pockets for a few moments before pulling out a modern looking phone, it took me a moment to realise that the phone was mine.

"How did you get that?" I quickly took it from his outstretched palm and unlocked it, checking that it was okay. It was surprisingly still full of power.

"It fell out your pocket when I picked you up off the street." The doctor looked directly into my eyes, as if searching for an answer "How did you end up with a phone that's not due out until 2015?"

I sighed and slipped it into my back pocket on my jeans, looking up at the Doctor "I'll explain later...I need to talk to you about something anyway and well, it'll explain the phone."

The doctor just nodded in acceptance as I tuned into Rose and Adam's conversation.

"-this technology, it's amazing."

"This technology's wrong." The doctor said, standing up a little straighter.

"Trouble?" Rose threw the Doctor a questioning glance.

"Oh, yeah."

Suki suddenly ripped her hands away from the scanner thing or whatever it was in front of her and shook them a little. The other people in the room lifted their hands too and the bright light going into Cathica's head shut off.

"Come off it suki! I wasn't even halfway, what was that for?" Cathica sat up and glared at Suki.

"Sorry, it must have been a glitch or something."

Cathica sighed as a voice came over the tannoy.

" _ **Promotion"**_

The wall in front of us lit up with the word, it must have been a monitor of some sort or a projector. I didn't really know though, traveling around space and time was still new to me.

"Come on-" Cathica stood from the chair and stared at the words on the wall "This is it. Come on, oh god.. Make it me. Come on, say my name, say my name, say it please." She chanted it over and over again, crossing her fingers.

" _ **Promotion for Suki Macrae Cantrell. Please proceed to Floor five hundred"**_

Suki's name flashed across the wall and she let out a gasp of air.

"I don't believe it. Floor five hundred!"

"How the hell did you manage that? I'm above you!"

"I don't know. I just applied on the off chance and they've said yes!"

"That's so not fair! I've been applying to Floor five hundred for three years!" Cathica crossed her arms and sent Suki a glare.

Rose looked towards the Doctor and whispered just loud enough for him to hear "What's Floor five hundred?"

Still looking at the wall I replied a little airily "Apparently the walls are made of gold."

-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-

We were standing by the lift next to Suki who had her bag packed and ready to go. I felt my chest get a little heavy because as much as I wanted to prevent her death, I couldn't exactly stop her going without becoming instantly suspicious. It was almost as if the Doctor could sense how sad I was feeling, as he took my hand and squeezed it gently. I looked up to him and gave him a small smile showing i was ok.

Suki let out a little laugh "Cathica, i'm going to miss you." She turned towards us and smiled "And you two, Floor five hundred, thank you."

The doctor let go of my hand and crossed his arms over his chest "We didn't do anything."

"Well, you two are my lucky charms."

"All right, I'll hug anyone."

Suki stepped forwards and wrapped her arms around the Doctor, and he wrapped his arms around her in return. She pulled away from the Doctor, who just smiled down at her with that big goofy grin of his. I could hear Rose talking to Adam on my right, the Doctor was too absorbed in saying goodbye to Suki, which let me slip away and over to Rose who had just finished talking to Adam who was now currently walking away.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to give him the key?"

"Yeah, he's fine. I just gave it to em so he could get back in if he needed to." Rose looked over to the Doctor and Suki "Speaking of, you got a key yet? I would've imagined him giving you one by now, considering."

"Nah, not yet. I don't exactly mind, he'll give me one when he's ready." I sighed moving towards the Doctor again.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Rose muttered as she followed close behind.

"-Can't keep them waiting. I'm sorry. Say goodbye to Steve for me. Bye!" Suki shouted just as the lift doors closed on her, taking her up to her doom.

I held back the tears that were suddenly threatening to burst free, quickly wiping them away from my eyes just as Cathica huffed.

"Good riddance."

"You're talking like you'll never see her again. She's only going upstairs."

"We won't. Once you go to floor five hundred you never come back."

"Now isn't that just a bit ominous." I muttered as we made our way back through the cafeteria area.

"Have you ever been up there Cathica?"

"I can't. You need a key for the lift, and you only get a key with promotion. No one gets to five hundred except for the chosen few." Cathica trailed off letting out a sigh.

"Look," Rose began speaking "I'm going to go off and find Adam, make sure he's okay. See you later Doctor?"

"Yeah, be careful Rose and don't get into trouble." The doctor gave her a pointed look and she just laughed, turning around and walking off in the direction Adam went.

-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-

Both me and the Doctor had followed Cathica back to the newsroom, him asking her a whole bunch of questions on the way back. After having listened to him ask question after question Cathica finally snapped at him.

"Okay, look. They only give us twenty minutes maintenance. Can't you give it a rest already?"

"But you've never been to another floor? Not even one floor down?"

The doctor walked over to the chair in the middle and sat down, laying back slightly. He just couldn't help himself from touching things could he? I walked up behind the chair and leaned my arm on the back.

Cathica sighed "Okay..so maybe I went to floor sixteen when I first arrived. That's the medical floor. It's when I got my head done, and then I came straight here. Satellite Five. You work, eat and sleep on the same floor. That's it, that's all." She paused for a moment, looking back and forth between us both and something seemed to click in her mind "You're not management, are you?"

"Took you long enough." I mumbled quietly under my breath.

"At last. She's clever!"

"Okay, yeah well. Whatever it is, don't involve me! I don't know anything." Cathica shrugged and looked away from the Doctor for a second.

I looked down at the Doctor's head and I couldn't help myself from pulling his ear. He pushed my hand away and sent me a glare but his attention was drawn back to Cathica.

"Don't you ever ask?

"Well.. why would I?"

"Cath.. can I call you Cath?" I asked as she subtly nodded her head in reply "You're a journalist yeah?" I paused for a moment, making eye contact with the Doctor, I was pretty sure we were thinking the same thing "Why's all the crew human?"

The doctor just smiled at me, proving my point.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Cathica folded her arms and scowled at me.

"There's no aliens on board Cath, think about it. Why is that?" I looked her in the eyes for a few moments before she looked away and shrugged.

"I don't know. No real reason." She paused, looking around the room "They're not banned or anything."

The doctor responded just as I took in a breath of air, not letting me reply. "Then where are they?" He threw a smirk at me, cheeky git knew exactly what he did.

"I suppose immigration's tightened up." Cathica shrugged "It's had to, what with all the threats."

The doctor sat up a little, staring more intently at Cathica "What threats?"

"I don't know. All of them? Usual stuff. And the price of space warp doubled, so that kept the visitors away. Oh, and the government on Chavic Five's collapsed, so that lot stopped coming. You see? Just lot's of small stuff, that's all."

"All adding up to one great big fact, and you didn't even notice."

"Doctor, I think if there was any kind of conspiracy, Satellite Five would've seen it. We see everything."

' _Apparently not'_

"I can see it better. This society's the wrong shape, even the technology."

"It's cutting edge!"

"It's 's a great big door in your head. You should've chucked this out year's ago."

I grumpily stared down at the Doctor for a few seconds, covering my mouth as I yawned "So, what do you think is going on then?"

"It's not just this space station, it's the whole attitude Dani. It' the way people think. The great and bountiful Human Empire's stunted. Something's holding it back."

"And how would you know that Doctor?" Cathica placed a hand on her hip, looking at the Doctor and trying to figure him out.

"Trust me, humanity's been set back about ninety years. When did Satellite Five start broadcasting?"

Cathica's face turned a little white for a moment before she replied "Ninety one years ago."

-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-

The doctor was pacing back and forth before pulling out his sonic screwdriver and pointing it towards a door, I stood next to him rubbing my forehead, the stress of yesterday was slowly catching up with me and making me even more snappish.

"We're going to get in trouble! You're not allowed to touch the mainframe. You're going to get told off!"

"Dani, tell her to button it"

I let out an annoyed sigh as I leaned against a nearby wall "Seriously Doctor? I'm not your bloody messenger!"

The doctor just looked at me for a moment, worry spreading across his face but it passed too quickly to really be sure.

"You can't just vandalise the place. Someone's going to notice!" Cathica exclaimed as the door finally opened.

He started fiddling around with things inside the cupboard, touching things he probably shouldn't be touching but where was the surprise there.

"This is nothing to do with me." Cathica started pacing not far from us "I'm going back to work."

"Go on then, see ya!"

Cathica let out a groan as she turned to face the Doctor again "I can't just leave you mucking about can I!

"You know Cath, if you really want to be useful you should get them to turn down the heating. It's boiling in here." I wiped my forehead, getting rid of the sweat that had gathered there "Ugh, i'm going to need a shower when we get back. Can't they do something about it? It's like a sauna times ten in here."

"I don't know. We keep asking, said it was something to do with the turbine."

' _Turbine, my arse..'_

The doctor turned to me slightly "Something to do with the turbine." He said mockingly, tilting his head side to side a little.

"Well, I don't know!"

"Exactly. I give up on you Cathica! Now, Dani. Look at her. Dani is asking the right kind of questions!"

I just snorted in response ' _yeah cause knowing what to say is asking the right thing..'_

"Why is it so hot?"

"One minute you're worried about the Empire, and the next it's the central heating! Make your mind up!"

"Well, never underestimate plumbing. Plumbing's very important."

As the Doctor kept messing around in the little cupboard, the thoughts that I had been having finally surfaced. Not for the first time I wondered how I even got here and then there was the fact I was apparently a Time Lord? I mean one doesn't just wake up a different species, I technically did but that's not the point. Maybe all this time I had a second heart and never noticed it? Or maybe it had grown to compensate me having been thrown into another universe. Another universe. Yeah, I'd have fun explaining that one to the Doctor later on, not.

And all the death. That Dalek, those guards, all those people. Gone. And now Suki. I felt the tears well up in my eyes and quickly wiped them away, sniffing a little. There had to be some way that I could save people without it affecting anything or ripping the universe apart because someone who should have been dead was well, alive. I had to save someone, anyone. I noticed the Doctor looking at me from the corner of his eye again and I instinctively tipped my head down to look at my shoes, my long hair falling in front of my face. I hated people seeing me upset.

There was a sudden rattling noise coming from where the Doctor was standing and he swiftly pulled out a monitor, using his sonic screwdriver on it and bringing up schematics of what looked like the entire pipe system.

"Here we go! Satellite Five's pipes and plumbing. Look at the layout." He said with a smile on his face.

Cathica walked up behind the Doctor, looking over his shoulder at the monitor "This is absolutely ridiculous! You've got access to the computer's core, you can see the archive, the news, the stock exchange and you're looking at pipes?" She said with a fown on her face.

"But there's something wrong!"

She shrugged in response "I suppose, yeah."

I leaned off the wall and stepped up to the other side the Doctor, looking over his shoulder at the schematics. There was something wrong, I mean I knew what it was but if I didn't have the knowledge I did, I doubt I could have told you what was wrong.

I frowned "Huh, what's wrong with it?"

"The ventilation system." Cathica said, "Cooling ducts, ice filters, all working flat out channeling massive amounts of heat down."

The doctor shifted slightly, looking at me and then back to the monitor "All the way from the top."

"Floor five hundred?" I asked sounding a bit unsure.

"Yeah, something up there is generating tons of heat and it's being filtered down through the system."

"Which is why it's so hot yeah? Well, I think it's time we take a little trip upstairs, what do you say Doc?" A small smile made it's way onto my face as the Doctor grinned in reply.

"You can't though, you need a key!"

I just snorted at Cathica's comment while the Doctor pointed his sonic at the monitor again.

"Key's are just codes, and I've got the codes right here." He messed around for a few more seconds before a bunch of numbers appeared on the screen "Here we go. Override two one five point nine!"

"How come it's given you the codes?" said Cathica, clearly confused.

"Someone up there likes me." The grin on his face got a little wider as he looked at me "Let's get going shall we?"

I nodded my head as the Doctor packed away the monitor and wires, closing the cupboard door. We made our way towards the lift a little ways off and got in, Cathica though, stood outside looking at us like we were nutters. Which I mean, you had to be a little nutty to adventure with the Doctor.

"Come on Cath, come with us." I bounced on the ball's of my feet for a second before I felt the Doctor's hand on my shoulder essentially stopping me from moving.

"Ha, no way!" She shook her head violently back and forth.

"Bye then!" said the Doctor, waving at Cathica.

"Well, don't mention my name. When you get in trouble, just please don't involve me!" She turned on her heel and stomped off in an unknown direction leaving just me and the Doctor in the lift. He pushed the code into the panel to the left, taking my hand in his as the doors slid shut.

"So that's her gone, Adam and Rose have given up. Looks like it's just you and me."

"Yeah."

"Good."

I nodded my head slightly and squeezed his hand in response as the lift made it's way from floor to floor. I scuffed my boot on the floor for a few seconds before settling it back down.

"So, are you alright then? You looked a bit sad earlier." He asked, turning his head and looking at me.

"Yeah, just. I don't know. I was thinking about stuff." I looked down at my boots again, they had suddenly become very interesting to me.

"Alright." He paused for a moment, looking away "If you ever want to talk about it, i'm here."

Nodding my head in response I let out a sigh. It was actually quite nice, him offering to be there for me. Considering he was pretty awkward when it came to people being sad, he didn't quite know how to comfort them. Then again, that was the way he was portrayed in the show and this was reality, I just hoped he wasn't offering out of some duty to feel like he should care. A moment later the lift stopped and made the little ding noise as the doors opened, I instantly let go of the Doctor's hand so I could rub my arms. It was a lot colder than I thought it would be.

"The walls are definitely not made of gold." He looked over to me where I was currently shivering "You should really go back downstairs Dani, it's too cold up here for you."

"Well tough. I'm staying right here."

He grumbled and took off his jacket, handing it to me "Here, this should keep you warm, it's got a heat source lined through it."

I took the jacket from his outstretched arm and mumbled a thanks, slipping it on and instantly heating up "You know, i'm never going to want to take this off now. It's so warm!"

He just laughed at me and shook his head "Pick out a jacket once we're back on the tardis and i'll get it lined for you. Come on then, let's see what's going on here."

He lead the way through the ice filled room while I pretty much followed him like a lost puppy. We looked around for a few minutes before finally coming across the main control hub where the Editor and the corpses were.

"I started without you, sorry. This is fascinating. Satellite Five contains every piece of information within the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire. Birth certificates, shopping habits, bank statements, but you two. You don't exist. Not a trace. No birth, no job, not the slightest kiss. How can you walk through the world and not leave a single footprint?"

I looked around the area and spotted Suki. My hearts leapt into my mouth and I suddenly felt very sick.

"Suki! Suki?" I walked a little closer to her, part of me hoping that it still wasn't too late "Hey, can you hear me?" I put my arm on her shoulder trying to rouse a response but there was nothing "What the hell did you do to her?!"

The doctor let out a pained sigh "I think she's dead Dani."

"But, she's still working."

"They've all got tiny chips in their head, and the chips keep them going, like puppets."

My face contorted in sadness.

The Editor spoke up with glee in his voice "Oh! You are full of information! But it's only fair we get some information back, because apparently you're no one. It's so rare not to know something. Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter, because we're off. Nice to meet you. Come on Dani!" The doctor turned to leave.

I quickly went to follow him as I felt Suki grab my arm tightly, I winced from how cold her hand was and looked at her, not seeing the Doctor being grabbed by two others.

"Tell me who you are."

"Since that information's keeping us alive, I'm hardly going to say, am I?"

"Well perhaps my Editor in Chief can convince you otherwise."

"And who's that then?"

"It may interest you to know that this is not the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire. In fact, it's not actually human at all. It's merely a place where humans happen to live."

There was a growl from above us and both our heads snapped upwards, there attached to the ceiling was what I could only describe as a giant blob with a gaping hole and teeth. I couldn't even see any eyes on it either.

"Okay, you mean that giant blob thing is in charge of this place?" I shivered, trying to pull my hand free from Suki's grasp but quickly gave up as her hold wasn't slacking, in fact it was just getting tighter.

"That blob thing, as you put it, is in charge of the human race."

I tuned out of what the Editor was saying, not really wanting to pay attention to whatever rubbish was coming out of his mouth, my eyes slid around the room, trying to find some easy way to escape but coming up empty. I didn't remember how this ended so I was extremely nervous.

"-I call him Max."

' _Oh, of course I tuned in just as he decide to tell us what he named it.'_

"Now, chain these two up for me." The Editor motioned to the zombie-people.

They shoved us around for a minute, hooking us into this weird thing that looked like it could be used as a coat hanger but was actually a set of heavy manacles. The thing had wires coming off it too. Once they had finished, I looked to my left, watching the Doctor try and struggle against them trying to get out. He quickly gave up, realising the only way out was if we got extremely lucky.

"Create a climate of fear and it's easy to keep the borders closed. It's just a matter of emphasis. The right word in the right broadcast repeated often enough can destabilize an economy, invent an enemy, change a vote.

"So, what you're saying is, everyone on earth are slaves." I raised an eyebrow at the Editor.

"Well, now, there's an interesting point. Is a slave a slave if he doesn't know he's enslaved?"

Both the Doctor and I replied at the same time "Yes."

"Oh, I was hoping for a philosophical debate. Is that all I'm going to get? Yes?"

"Yes." We both replied again, the Doctor giving the Editor a deadpan stare.

"You two are no fun." The Editor sighed, looking at us as if he was disappointed.

The doctor suddenly pulled at his manacles again as he clenched his jaw "Let me out of these manacles and you'll find out how much fun I am then." he said, anger lacing his every word.

The editor looked at me and smirked "Oh, he's a tough one, isn't he?" He then turned his focus back to the Doctor "But, come on. Isn't it a great system? You've got to admire it, just a little bit."

"How can you hide something on this scale though? People must have noticed something wrong." I bit out, getting more frustrated the longer I was here.

"From time to time, yes, but the computer chip system allows me to see inside their brains. I can see the smallest doubt and crush it instantly. Then they just carry on, living the life, strutting about downstairs and all over the surface of the Earth like they're so individual, when of course, they're not. They're just cattle. In that respect, the jagrafess hasn't changed a thing."

I was about to reply when I spotted something behind the Editor, tilting my head slightly to see what it was. It was Cathica sneaking by and I had to think fast to distract the Editor.

I said the first thing that popped into my head "So, how did you do it then? You couldn't have done all this on your own yeah? You must have had help from someone."

"No. I represent a consortium of banks. Money prefers a long-term investment. Also, the Jagrafess needed a little hand to install himself."

I snorted at that and mumbled under my breath "No wonder."

"What's his lifespan then?" The doctor asked, staring up at the big blob.

The editor replied quickly "Three thousand years."

There was silence in the room for a few moments before the Doctor piped up again "That's one hell of a metabolism generating all that heat. That's why Satellite Five's so hot. You pump it out of this creature and channel it downstairs. Jagrafess stays cool, it stays alive." He paused for a moment, his eyes going back to the Editor "Satellite Five is one big whopping life support system."

"This is why you're so dangerous. Knowledge is power, but you remain unknown."

The doctor stayed silent, staring directly at the Editor. Said Editor who had made his way over to us suddenly snapped his fingers and electricity surged through the manacles, causing us to yelp out in pain.

"Who are you?" The editor asked, sounding impatient.

"Leave her alone! I'm the Doctor," He shouted and nodded towards me "And she's Danielle Wicker. We're nothing, we're just wandering."

I let out a sigh of relief as the electricity passed, leaving me drained of energy and still in pain. I could still feel the excess currents running through my body with every breath I took. It wasn't pleasant.

' _Note to self, avoid getting electrocuted in the future if at all possible'_

"Tell me who you are!" The editor shouted suddenly, making me jump slightly.

"I just said!"

"Yes but who do you work for? Who sent you? Who know's about us? Who exactly-" The editor stopped talking, a look of surprise flashing across his face as the giant blob growled loudly, causing me to flinch from how loud it was.

"Ah, Time Lords."

A look of pure confusion and a hint of fear crossed the Doctor's face "What?"

In the background I saw Cathica looking at us, she looked torn between helping us and running away. I couldn't exactly blame her, she was probably a little bit terrified.

"Oh, yes." The editor looked very smug all of a sudden, I didn't like where this was going "The last of the Time Lords in their travelling machine. One but a child compared to the other. " He raised his hand, rubbing it along my cheek and I flinched back in response "Oh, and with their little human girl from so long ago."

"You don't know what you're talking about." The doctor scoffed, trying not to show how worried he was.

"Time travel."

"Someone's been telling you lies." said the Doctor as he narrowed his eyes at the Editor.

I let out a grunt as I shifted my weight, the Doctor's eyes snapped to mine, I could see the silent question, asking if I was ok. I numbly nodded as my eyes drooped a little.

"Young master Adam Mitchell?" The editor took a few steps back as a holo-monitor appeared in front of us, showing an image of Adam in one of those chairs, screaming with a beam of light going to his head.

I let out a long frustrated sigh, Adam. What an idiot. I had hoped that with Rose having followed him this whole situation could have been avoided. Apparently not.

"What the hell's he done? What has that idiot gone and done? They're reading his mind! He's telling them everything!"

"And through him, I know everything about you. Every piece of information in his head is now mine. And you have infinite knowledge, Doctor. The Human Empire is tiny compared to what you've seen in your T.A.R.D.I.S. Tardis."

"Well, you'll never get your hand's on it. I'll die first!"

"Never say never Doctor" I mumbled sleepily as I watched the tardis key slip out of Adam's pocket and rise up in the air.

"Die all you like, I don't need you Doctor, I've got the key!"

"Rose and her boyfriends!" He frustratingly shouted at thin air, probably hoping somehow that she had heard him.

"Today, we are the headlines. We can rewrite history. We could prevent mankind from ever developing" said the Editor, as he spread his arms out a little, that smug look still on his face.

' _Anyone going to tell this smug little shit that he would need to know how to fly it? Adam didn't even know how to fly the tardis and i'm pretty sure she wouldn't budge for anyone that wasn't the Doctor.'_

"And no one's going to stop you because you've bred a human race that doesn't even bother to ask questions. Stupid little slaves, believing every lie. They'll just trot right into the slaughter house if they're told it's made of gold." said the Doctor, as he kept glancing towards where Cathica was standing.

The giant blob snarled and snapped its teeth as Cathica turned around and walked off, now out of our view. We stood there for a few minutes before a very confused look crossed the Editors face, and I knew then that Cathica had decided to help us by essentially plugging herself into the system.

"What's happening?" The editor looked around the room at the monitors, getting more confused "Someone's disengaged the safety." The editor snapped his fingers, an image of Cathica was on screen now "Who's that?"

"It's Cath!" I shouted as my attention was drawn to the screen.

A smile spread across the Doctor's face as he replied "And she's thinking, she's using what she knows!"

I heard the Editor off to the left of me telling Zombie-Suki to terminate Cathica's access as the Doctor continued on talking.

"Everything I told her about Satellite Five. The pipes, the filters, she's reversing it." He paused for a moment, looking around the room as the ice slowly started to melt away "Look at that! And it's getting hot!"

The editor shouted, drawing my attention to him "I said, terminate! Burn out her mind!"

The console suddenly exploded causing all the zombified people to collapse, some falling onto the table in front of them and another few falling out of their chair as an alarm pierced the air. The entire station began shaking and I felt the manacles around my wrists loosen a bit which let me wriggle my way out of them, turning to the Doctor and began trying to pull them off him.

"She's venting the heat up here, the Jagrafess needs to stay cool and now it's sitting on top of a volcano!"

I heard the Editor talking behind me but I tuned him out as I rooted around in the jacket pockets, trying to find the sonic screwdriver.

"Inside pocket, the one on the left," He whispered as I stuck my hand into the inside left pocket.

Psychic paper. No. Weird alien gizmo. No. Banana, why am I not surprised? Nope.

I finally felt the sonic and grabbed it, pulling it out of the pocket and flipping the switch and aiming it at the manacles, finally getting the Doctor out of them. I had completely ignored what the Doctor and the Editor was saying. I turned from the Doctor just in time to see Suki grab the Editors foot and watch him fall over onto the floor with a thud. I felt the Doctor grab my hand and I turned to him grinning. He pulled me out of the room just as a giant chunk of ice fell, missing us by a few inches, we ran towards the broadcasting chair Cathica was in as the whole space station kept shaking, throwing me off balance a little but still managing to stay upright.

I could hear the Jagrafess growling and snarling just as we made it to Cathica's side. The Jagrafess exploded as The doctor snapped his fingers and the little door in Cathica's head shut. The shaking stopped a moment later and the tree of us made our way towards the lift and headed inside. I bent over, placing my hands on my knees as I breathed in and out deeply.

"You ok Dani?" The doctor asked softly as I stood back up straight only nodding my head in response.

I went to move forward a little when suddenly the whole room began to spin and my legs gave out from underneath me, the Doctor quickly rushing forward and grabbing me, tucking his arms under my legs and lifting me up bridal style. I huffed in response but didn't say anything as I felt my eyes drooping once more.

"It's alright Dani, go to sleep. You're okay now."

The soft whispers of the Doctor's voice was the last thing I heard before promptly passing out.


	4. Fish Fingers and Custard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A recovering Dani, fish fingers and custard and a doctor who just cant seem to answer her questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't as long as i thought it would be and didn't take as long to write as i thought it would, so here you go! enjoy~
> 
> This is not beta'd! There will be spelling mistakes, the wrong use of words and probably some confusion between scene transitions (maybe) Like i said, this is not beta'd and probably will not get beta'd due to my overwhelming amount of social anxiety and my inability to talk to another human being. Sorry. All constructive criticism is welcome. And yes, if you happen to see this on FF.net i was the one who posted it there. Quality may vary from chapter to chapter due to my terrible writing skills (:

_I was running down a long corridor as my thighs burned from the workout, there was someone in front of me at the end but I couldn't quite make out who it was. It felt like forever to get from point A to B._

_As I finally closed in on the stranger I could just make out who it was._

_It was the Doctor._

_His voice echoed off the walls around me "Why did you do it, Dani?"_

_I stopped about 10 feet from him, panting from running so far "Do what?"_

" _Why did you let them die? You let all those guards die, and Suki. Why?!"_

_I flinched from how loud and harsh his voice was, the tears sprung to my eyes "I-I didn't mean it. I tried to help, I swear!"_

_He just glared at me as he turned his back, not even looking at me as he spoke calmly in a whisper while walking away "You didn't try hard enough."_

-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-

I suddenly jolted awake, panting slightly "It was a nightmare, just a nightmare, you're ok Dani. Only a nightmare." I repeated it over and over until I had managed to calm myself down.

That dream had terrified me for some reason, the thought of the Doctor leaving because I hadn't done enough to try and save those innocent people plagued my thoughts. What if that was the way he would react if I finally told him the truth?

I took a deep breath in and let it out as I sat up slightly and looked around the unfamiliar room I was in, the walls were a sort of off white and the floor was a white marble while everything else in the room was grey, white or black. There was about six beds lining one wall, one of which I was in and on the opposite wall there were cupboards all along it with circular writing on little plaques, I assumed they were saying what was in each one. The bed's had strange machines and monitors next to them and by the looks of it, they were for doing standard monitoring of the occupant's status, they were probably things like heart rate, or in my case heart rates and other things like that.

Medbay.

Or at least I hoped it was and not some strange room where they cut open whoever was occupying it. Now, that would be a bad way to start the day. The previously unnoticed double doors to my right swung open to reveal a worried Doctor and Rose strolling into the room. As soon as Rose had seen me awake she came rushing over.

"Hey! Are you okay? Gave us quite the scare there. The Doctor said you passed out, something to do with getting electrocuted?" She worryingly asked.

The doctor came up and stood next to Rose, looking over the monitor that was next to the bed and with a small nod to himself he turned to both of us, a giant smile splitting across his face "Now Rose. What did I say?"

She huffed in response before mumbling out a reply "Said not to bother her too much 'cause she's still recovering."

"Exactly. Now," He took ahold of her shoulders and steered her towards the doors "Toddle off, there you go. I need to have peace and quiet while I check over her. Off you go then." Finally pushing her out the doors and quickly closing them on her.

He turned back around towards me, making his way over, the smile that was on his face a moment ago was dimmed quite a bit. He fiddled around with the monitor next to the bed and sighed, taking a seat on the edge and hunched over, placing his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

"Is it really that bad?" I asked, barely above a whisper.

He turned his head towards me slightly, the look on his face confirmed the situation I now found myself in wasn't all that great.

"I should have checked you the second you stepped foot onto the tardis. I should have done a scan. Stupid old me." He let out a sigh.

I furrowed my brows as I started twiddling my thumbs.

"When I first found you on the side of the road, you were pretty out of it and muttering things under your breath," He tilted his head slightly, looking at me from the corner of his eye "I had done an initial scan with my sonic screwdriver, but nothing was extremely off."

"So what's wrong then?" I asked softly.

"It's as if your entire system was booted up for the first time. It was overwhelmed." He leaned back slightly, placing his hands on either side of him for balance "Your body was flooded with Melatonin which is why you were very drowsy and out of it when I first found you."

I looked up to the Doctor, my emerald eyes locking with his grey-ish blue ones "That doesn't sound too bad."

"It's not. I mean not really. Your body did it's job. It sorted you out, mostly. The super sensitive hearing?" He pointed to his ears "That's due to you not being used to it. Time Lords have better hearing than normal, and if I'm right, which I usually am,"

A snort escaped which caused him to send me a glare.

"It has to do with your whole Time Lord DNA being booted up for the first time. When I first mentioned it, you were confused. Didn't know what I was talking about. Was almost as if you had no idea, but now that I think about it, you really didn't know, did you?"

I shook my head in response.

"So then, something triggered it. Do you." He paused for a moment looking away from me at the monitor next to the bed "Do you have a pocket watch?"

"No." I subconsciously reached my hand up to the pendant around my neck, the Doctor taking subtle note of it in the process.

"Well, I'll figure it out, super smart, I am." He sent me a grin as he stood up and walked over to one of the cupboards, pulling out a small tub of tablets and pulled a couple of them out, placing some in his pocket before he made his way over to the door where a weird contraption I hadn't noticed was sitting. He pushed a few buttons on it and it produced a plastic cup of water.

' _Alien water cooler then? Nice.'_

He threw me a smile as he walked back over, handing me the tablet and cup. I took them from his hands gently and put the tablet in my mouth, downing the water in the cup and taking the tablet with it.

"Now!" He clapped his hands making me jump slightly "You're going to need to take one of these a day for the next 3 or so days. They help stabilize your system. That shock you got earlier put your entire system off balance again, so we have to help it straighten itself out a bit." He ruffled my hair and stood back a little, checking the status on the monitor again "Right, everything looks good. You should be able to leave here in a few hours, I just want to make sure you're not going to have any issues pop up or faint again. Try and get some sleep if you can."

"Okay. And Doctor?" I looked at him as he was turning to leave the room, he had the door open before he paused and looked over his shoulder "Thank you."

He smiled as he left the room. Once the door was closed I let out a sigh of relief. That nightmare from earlier was still running through my thoughts. I still wasn't sure if I even wanted to tell the Doctor the entire truth, I mean I had to tell him something, he'd end up getting too curious at some point or I would slip up, say something I shouldn't have know and then I would be in a world of trouble. But those worries were for later me to deal with. I placed the plastic cup on a nearby table and slid back down the bed and into the awaiting blankets, quickly falling asleep.

-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-

Someone was there. I could feel them running their hand through my hair. Just like the Doctor had been doing the first time I woke up in this universe. They were singing softly in a strange language, but it was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard. Each word was sung with care as if they were afraid to shatter the song or whatever the language was. As if it was precious. I felt the weight next to me shift slightly and the singing was cut off. I could hear a door being opened as someone padded into the room in what sounded like slippers.

"How's she doing?" She asked softly.

Rose. It was Rose who had came into the room.

The hand continued running through my hair as I recognized the voice of the Doctor speaking up, still very quiet though "She's fine. She's been sleeping a little longer than I would have liked, but I don't really want to wake her."

"You really care about her, don't you?"

"Of course I do Rose. She's the last of my species."

"Yeah but I mean, If she wasn't the last, If you'd met her under different circumstances, you would'a still liked her, yeah?"

There was a pause in the conversation for a moment before the Doctor finally replied "Yeah."

I heard Rose letting out a quiet laugh and exit the room, my eyes cracked open slightly to see the Doctor looking down at me with a soft smile on his face. I smiled back at him, letting out a little yawn.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"About 11 hours." He finally took his hand away from my hair "Alright, come on. Time for you to get up anyway. I was thinking of taking you to this planet that's completely made of ice. There's a set of caves underneath the city there, it's said the caves produce the most beautiful sounds when it gets windy." He looked towards the door and his eyes suddenly looked a little sad and a spark of anger was woven through them, before looking back at me and the look mostly vanished, although I could still see it lurking in the back..

"It sound's beautiful, Doctor." I stretched my legs a little as I scooted myself up the bed and into a sitting position "And are you ok? You look a little sad and angry."

"I'm fine. Just me and Rose had a little falling out is all. Nothing to worry about!" He patted my leg, pulling a fake smile onto his face.

"Doctor." I squinted my eyes at him "What happened? You offered to be there when I needed to talk, so I'll be here for you."

He sighed and looked away from me for a minute before near enough whispering in reply "She nearly tore time apart. Her dad. She wanted to be there for him when he died, but she ended up saving him and then the reapers came. Everything worked out though and time was set back on track."

I scrunched my eyebrows, unable to remember exactly what they were "What's a reaper?"

"It's a predator. They hunt down paradoxes, find the issue and sterilize the wound."

"Ah, I see. So they're like the clean up crew when something goes wrong?"

He nodded his head and stood up from the bed and grabbed my boots from the floor and held his hand out. I pulled the blankets off and took his hand while swinging my legs off the bed. I stood up slowly on my shaky legs and huffed as the Doctor wrapped his arm around my waist to support me. We walked over to the door slowly as I was still trying to find my center of gravity. He steered me to the right as we left the medbay and followed the corridors for about 5 minutes before coming to a wooden door that seemed familiar. He pushed the door open and I found it led to my room. We walked in slowly and towards the bed, where he set me down on the edge and smiled, dropping my boot's at the foot of the bed.

"Right, that's us back to your room! Don't try and get up right now, your legs are lacking in strength due to the amount of electricity that was put through your body. Just sit back, read a book or something." He walked over to the bookshelf and pulled a thick red book from it and walked back over and handed it to me.

It didn't have any writing on the front or the side like most normal books had. I pulled my legs up onto the bed and crossed them as I opened the book to reveal circular writing on it and I furrowed my brows "You know I can't actually read this right?"

He looked clearly confused and suddenly started speaking in the language he had been singing in earlier. I just raised my eyebrow at him which seemed to make him slightly frustrated.

"Right then. I guess I'm going to have to teach you then."

If my eyebrows could go any higher I'm pretty sure they would have. The Doctor just offered to teach me Gallifreyan. Yep, I was definitely dreaming. This could not be real.

As if sensing my thoughts he smirked slightly "It only makes sense that I teach you, I mean who else is going to do it?"

The tardis hummed in response as if to say she could do it, the sudden humming having caused me to jump slightly. I looked over at the Doctor who was currently cackling at me under his breath and I threw him a glare, he raised his hands placatingly as I sighed and scooted myself up the bed and leaned back against the wall, I flicked through a few pages of the book before sighing and placing it on the bedside table.

"Dani, can I ask you something?" He sat down on the edge of my bed, facing me.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"When you first saw me, you said that I couldn't have been real, that I was just a story. What did you mean by that?" He then reached over, picking up my phone that was on the bedside table, I hadn't even noticed it sitting there. He shook it at me "And then there's this. A phone that's not due out until around 2015"

"It's complicated. Even I don't have all the facts about it."

"But what is it? What's going on with you? What aren't you telling me Dani?" He placed the phone back and put his hand on my leg, pulling my attention to his face.

"I.." Letting out a sigh I looked away "I can't tell you yet, you just have to believe me when I say I want to tell you, I really do. It's just I don't know how to tell you."

"Dani, please. I need to know what's going on with you."

"Can't you just drop it for now, please?" I grumbled, my voice getting a little higher pitched towards the end.

He muttered something under his breath in Gallifreyan before nodding and pointing his finger at me "Alright, I'm not dropping this though. You'll tell me eventually right?"

I nodded in response, glad he decided to drop it. For now anyway.

I quickly changed the subject, asking a question that had been bugging me since the Space Station "You know, I've been thinking. The Face of Boe. Great big whopping face. In a tank. How could it have gotten pregnant?"

He snorted, quickly replying "He. It's a he. And to be honest, I don't really know, nor do I really want to know."

"And another thing that's been bugging me, can you read my thoughts? Because there's been a few times I've thought something and you've thrown me a really strange look. And another thing, you never did tell me how old you were."

"Dani-"

"And the second heart, before I woke up in Rose and Jackie's house I never had another heart. In fact I was sure I was still Human until you pointed out I wasn't."

"Dani could you just st-"

"Also, I can't seem to read what's on the psychic paper either, it's blank. I thought everyone could see what was on it?"

That made him pause for a moment before he replied "I was right about you. You've got a right gob and like asking questions." He smirked and pulled the psychic paper from his jacket pocket, probably having taken it back after we got onto the tardis, he flipped open the little wallet and handed it to me "Anything?"

I shook my head "No."

"That's a bit weird. Unusual. Possible, but unusual." He took the little wallet back and grinned at me "Just means you must be super smart then, eh?"

I let out a laugh as he stood from the bed, slipping the psychic paper back into his pocket "Right then." He walked over to the bookshelf picking out another book, this time it was in English, or at least it looked English and sat it on the bedside table on top of the red one "I'll be off then, got stuff to do. You just rest up for a few more hours and if you're up for it then, we'll take a trip to that ice planet if you want."

"Yeah," I smiled up at him "I'd like that."

I watched as he turned on his heel and headed out the door. It didn't even click that he hadn't answered any of my questions except the one to do with the psychic paper until he was long gone from the room. And even at that, he had only vaguely answered it. That man was going to drive me up the wall. I sighed and picked up the book he had put on the bedside table and looked at the cover as my hearts nearly stopped. I quickly flipped to the chapter index and there it was at the bottom - Chapter 12, Amelia's Last Farewell. My eyes widened as I slammed the book shut and leaned over the bed, shoving it underneath. Sitting back up straight, I thought it over. That book. If I was still with the Doctor all those years later, my future was inside there, and as tempting as it was to read it, I didn't. Couldn't. It would set my future in stone if I did.

I quickly got up from the bed, my legs were still shaky but nowhere near as bad as they were before. I walked around the bed using various items for support as I went towards the other door in the room that wasn't the bathroom and opened it, looking for something to distract me from that damn book. Looking inside I saw a walk in wardrobe. It wasn't huge, just a medium one with clothing racks and drawers lining each wall and on the back wall a full body mirror. I browsed through all the items on display until I came across a near floor length coat that reminded me of Sherlock holme's one from the BBC show Sherlock ironically enough. It was pretty similar in style and colour too. I put my arms through it, trying it on to find it was a perfect fit.

' _Oh, I am so going to enjoy wearing this thing.'_

I took it off and picked out a dark purple button up shirt and a pair of almost black skinny jeans. I walked out of the wardrobe and placed the three things on the bed as I wandered off into the bathroom and stripped, finally getting a shower at last.

After spending about an hour in the shower I came out, drying myself off with a towel and quickly getting changed. Once I had everything on including my black fluffy combat boots I walked back into the wardrobe and found a little box near the end that had hair ties, hair pins and so on in it. I grabbed a brush that was sitting nearby and bunched my hair up, tying it up with a dark purple hair tie. Heading back out of the wardrobe and out of the bedroom I looked up at the ceiling.

"Mind showing me the way to the kitchen?"

The tardis hummed in response, a bunch of faintly gold glowing particles appeared in front of me as they quickly, but not to quickly flew off to the left. I followed them for about 10 minutes before finally coming across the kitchen. It was moderately sized, the countertops were against the opposite wall of the door and to the left was the kitchen table, it had 6 chairs around it. I walked up to the fridge which was along the opposite wall next to the countertops and popped my head inside to find some food. I pulled out a tin of custard and opened the little freezer at the top, pulling out a packet of fish fingers. I know, most people thought it was disgusting but I had always enjoyed it.

I tipped the contents of the fish fingers packet onto a baking tray and shoved them in the oven for 15 minutes. Once they were done I placed them on a plate and opened the can of custard, tipping it into a bowl. I grabbed the plate and bowl, sitting myself down at the table. After what felt like 5 minutes had passed I heard the door open and saw Rose walk in, looking pretty upset and worn out.

"Hey Rose, you ok?"

"Yeah, fine. Just you know, not feeling so great." She mumbled and pulled out some stuff from the fridge, making herself a sandwich and sitting down in front of me. "What you eating?"

"Fish fingers and custard." I said with a mouth full of fish and custard.

She scrunched up her nose and made a gagging sound, causing me to snort and nearly spit the custard everywhere "That," She started giggling "Is disgusting!"

I swallowed the remaining fish custard "Hey!" Pointing a fish finger at her that was covered in custard "Don't knock it till you try it!"

"No thanks!" She replied, still laughing at me.

I smiled at her, feeling like I had at least made her day a little better.

A small smile eased its way onto her face, although she still looked sad "It was my dad. I just wanted to be there for em when he died, but things went a bit wrong. Nearly ripped time apart."

I put my hand on top of her's and squeezed it "Hey, don't kick yourself around over it okay? We all make mistakes."

"Thanks, Dani. I haven't known you for long but you're a real great friend, you know that?" She smiled and finished off her sandwich, placing the plate in the sink and heading out of the kitchen.

I quickly finished eating the fish custard and placed the plate and bowl in the sink, vowing to clean the dishes later. I wandered out the kitchen and towards the console room. After the 5 minute walk I was nearing the console room when the whole tardis jolted sideways sending me straight into a nearby wall, I could hear shouting coming from up ahead, only being able to make out certain things as I clung to the wall.

"-Mauve?!"

"Yes, Mauve!"

I pulled myself along the wall, finally making it to the console room only to come across Rose who was frantically holding onto the console for dear life and the Doctor who was frantically pressing buttons.

"The universally recognized colour for danger!" The doctor shouted, pressing more buttons.

I dragged myself along the railings and towards the console, trying not to fall on my arse as I went "What the hell happened to red?"

"That's just humans Dani. By everyone else's standards, red's camp. Oh, the misunderstandings. All those red alerts, all that dancing." He looked at Rose and pointed to a button to her left "Push that! It's got a very basic flight computer on it. I've hacked in, slaved the tardis. Where it goes, we go!"

Rose spoke up as she slapped her hand onto the button and sounding pretty unsure "And that's safe, is it?"

"Totally!"

I reached for the console and grabbed onto it as I grinned at Rose who I was now standing next to just as the tardis exploded, nearly throwing me on the floor.

"Okay, reasonably. Should have said reasonably there." He watched the monitor for a moment before freaking out, pushing more buttons "No, no, no, no! It's jumping time tracks and getting away from us!"

Rose tried to peek at the monitor, still clutching onto the console "What exactly is this thing, Doctor?"

"No idea!"

"The why are we chasing it?!"

"It's mauve and dangerous, and about thirty seconds from the center of London. Here we go then, hold on!"

The tardis finished materializing, near enough sending all three of us onto the floor, I looked over at the Doctor who was just grinning away like a maniac.

"You're bonkers, you are!" I shouted, pointing a finger over the console at him.

"Glad you noticed!" He clapped his hands as he stood up straight and walked towards the tardis doors, Rose and me following close behind, he turned to us and raised an eyebrow, putting on a stupid accent "Shall we ladies?"

both Me and Rose burst out laughing at his ridiculous accent and followed him out the doors. I shut them behind me, getting ready for yet another adventure.


	5. The Empty Child and The Doctor Dances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gas masks, a child, a kinda pissed off but later on happy time lord and a trip over london.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not beta'd! There will be spelling mistakes, the wrong use of words and probably some confusion between scene transitions (maybe) Like i said, this is not beta'd and probably will not get beta'd due to my overwhelming amount of social anxiety and my inability to talk to another human being. Sorry. All constructive criticism is welcome. And yes, if you happen to see this on FF.net i was the one who posted it there. Quality may vary from chapter to chapter due to my terrible writing skills (:

As I stepped out of the tardis, I immediately noticed the Doctor had landed us in an alleyway. The ground was still wet from rain and it looked like it was somewhere around 9 or 10 pm. The alleyway was a bit crowded and the tardis had just missed landing on some crates and rubbish bags. It was a bit cold out and I was very glad I had worn a thick jacket instead of what I usually ended up wearing. There was a low wall in front of us and I walked over to it, leaning over to see where it went but it didn't seem to go anywhere exciting. Dead end.

The doctor spoke up, sounding a bit fed up "Do you honestly know how long you can knock around space without happening to bump into Earth?"

I looked at him over my shoulder and smirked at him "What, getting a bit fed up with seeing Earth are we?"

He just grumbled as Rose answered "Five days? Or is that only when we're outta milk?"

"Of all the species in the universe, and it has to come out of a cow." He shook his head and sighed.

A shiver tore through my body as I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, my head whipping around to the left and up at the roof tops but there was nothing there.

' _I'm getting paranoid already, jeez.'_

"That thing must have come down somewhere quite close. Within a mile, anyway." He looked around, scanning the area for it "And it can't have been more than a few weeks ago. Maybe a month."

I pushed off the wall as the Doctor and Rose started to wander off and I quickly followed behind them, still unable to shake the feeling that we were being watched by something.

"How could you miss by a month?" I confusingly asked as I raised an eyebrow at the Doctor "You're such a terrible pilot, you know that right?"

"Oh shut up"

Rose snorted "A month, though? We were right behind it."

"It was jumping time tracks, it was all over the place. We were bound to be a little bit out. I'd like to see you drive and land when it landed."

"Yeah, no thanks. How much is a little though?" She asked, rubbing her arms trying to fend the cold off.

"A bit."

As we made our way further along the alleyway, we came to a little bit of a sloped path when that strange feeling tore through my body again, my eyes automatically snapped back to the rooftops but there was nothing there.

"Is that exactly a bit?" She asked a little sassily.

"Ish."

I snorted at the Doctor's comment, he was such an adorable idiot sometimes.

"So, what's the plan then?" She asked, looking around and taking in the sights "Are you going to do a scan for alien tech or something?"

He started to pull the psychic paper out of his pocket as he talked and showed it to Rose "Rose. It hit the middle of London with a very loud bang. I'm gonna ask."

' _Yeah? Good luck with that one.'_

The doctor glared at me over his shoulder for a second before focusing back to the path in front of us as Rose held the psychic paper in her hand for a moment "Doctor John Smith. Ministry of Asteroids."

"It's psychic paper. It tells you-"

"Whatever you want it to tell me. I remember." She looked and sounded a little irritated.

I scanned the area with my eyes as we stopped right in front of a black door that had 'Deliveries Only' written on it.

"Sorry." He replied, sounding genuine about it.

He pulled out his sonic screwdriver as I backtracked up the path a little, trying to see if I could find the little boy I knew would be there soon.

"Mummy? Mummy~?"

As I noticed the little boy on the roof above us I let out a sigh of relief.

"Mummy?"

I tore my eyes away from the little boy for a moment and directed my eyes back to the door only to find both the Doctor and Rose had disappeared through the door. Shit. I knew they wouldn't hear me so I didn't even bother calling out for them as I slowly made my way back up the alley. I stopped next to one of the building and looked around trying to find a way up to the top of the roof. After a few minutes of searching, I finally saw a set of fire escape stairs and made my way up them quickly.

Once I reached the top I looked around the roof only to see the little boy standing on the tallest part. I took a peek around and sadly didn't see any way to get up to him. I stopped below where he was standing and craned my neck up to look at him.

"You ok? Just stay put, I'm going to find a way up and come get you, ok?"

"Mummy?"

"Just don't move, sweetie." I put my hands on the wall in front of me and felt around for any indents I could use to climb up. Unfortunately, it seemed to be a pretty flat wall. I let out a sigh as a piece rope fell and smacked me in the face "Ow!"

Rubbing my forehead I let out another sigh "Well, someone's gotta do it and Rose isn't here to do it. Here we go then." I tugged the rope before grabbing onto it, climbing up a little before placing my feet on the wall for support "This is a lot harder than I thought it'd be, jeez." I grumbled under my breath. After I got about halfway up I felt a sudden shift and I froze, my eyes widening slightly "Oh boy."

" _Mummy, Balloon!"_ The little boy pointed above my head and my eyes snapped up to see the giant barrage balloon.

Said barrage balloon began to drift away from the building and my grip on the rope tightened as I lost the support of the wall, I quickly wrapped my legs around the rope and looked down to see the alleyway and the tardis, both of which were becoming smaller and smaller as I went higher.

' _I am so glad I'm not terrified of heights.'_

As I was looking over the city, a small amount of fear started to creep up. It wasn't the height, oh no. It was the bombs being dropped and the fire's I could see off in the distance. I didn't know if it was safer up here or down there.

Just as that thought popped up about 10 or 15 planes flew by at quite the speed, sending the little bit of rope I was on blowing about and causing my grip to slacken as I slid down the rope, I let out a high pitched squeak as my head whipped around to see more of them coming towards me and my hearts dropped as they flew by sending the little rope twirling around while I clung to it like my life depended on it.

Although, I guess it did.

' _I really hope Jack catches me! I think I suddenly developed a fear of heights too!'_

The rope swung around for a few more second before another batch of planes passed as I screwed my eyes shut as I finally lost my grip on the rope and fell, the air that had been rushing past my face abruptly stopped as I cracked one eye open.

Finally letting out a breath I hadn't known I was holding I fully opened my eyes to see the giant blue beam I had been caught in.

' _Praise Jack, seriously. That man has perfect timing.'_

I suddenly heard Jack's voice as I looked around a little "It's okay! I've got you!"

"Who's got me? And how?! What is this thing?"

"I'm just programming your descent pattern. Keep as still as you can and keep your hands and feet inside the light field!"

"What happens if I stick my hand out?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Really, don't."

"Alright then," I sighed and shook my head slightly "As they say. All arms, feet, legs and your head inside the vehicle at all times." I squeezed my arms close to my body and straightened my legs out a bit.

"Okay, be with you in a moment, don't move."

"Where the hell am I going to go?!"

I watched as more bombs fell in the distance, suddenly feeling very vulnerable just floating here in mid air in a bright blue beam for the city to see.

A few minutes passed before Jack's voice piped up from thin air again "Okay, hold tight!"

"To what?!"

There was a pause before he replied "Fair point."

Before I knew what was happening I screwed my eyes closed as I was speeding down the light beam and straight for what I knew was an invisible Chula warship as I was thrown into Jack's arms inside said ship. I opened my eyes to see Jack staring down at me with a smile on his face.

"I've got ya. You're fine, you're alright. The tractor beam, it can scramble your head just a little."

"You don't say." I replied sarcastically.

He snorted as he placed my feet on the floor and wrapped his arm around my waist as I wobbled for a second automatically gripping onto his arm for support.

"Are you alright?"

"Peachy."

The room suddenly began to spin a little "Oh boy, here I go." I fell back into Jack's waiting arms as everything went black and he picked me up bridal style placing me on the bunk bed nearby.

-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-

I slowly came back to consciousness a few minutes later. Sitting up slowly as I placed a hand on my head and letting out a low groan. I stood up carefully, checking I still had all my limbs. My hand reached for the pendant around my neck and twisted it around a little in my fingers before letting it go as I made my way out of the little bunk bed indent of sorts in the wall and looked around to see Jack sitting in the Captain's chair, a bunch of various coloured flashing lights surrounding him.

"All better now?"

"Lights?"

He turned around and flicked a few buttons on the console above of him, a few seconds later the lights sprung on and I had to squint my eyes for a few seconds.

"Hello." He said, a small smirk appearing on his face.

"Hi."

"Hey."

I snorted and slowly made my way over towards him "So, I guess you're the one I have to thank for saving my life. Can I get the name of my hero?"

"Captain Jack Harkness. One Three Three Squadron. Royal Air Force. American Volunteer." He handed me psychic paper which, big surprise, had nothing on it.

I smiled, knowing that it probably had some flirtatious pickup line on it. I just shook my head "This is psychic paper." I raised my eyebrows at him expectantly.

"How do you know that?" He asked as he folded his arms over his chest.

"One, I have this friend who uses it,"

"Ah.".

"And two. There's nothing on it. Psychic paper doesn't work on me for some reason." I handed it back to him with a smirk on my face.

He took it from my hands and snorted "You apparently have a sort of crush on someone called the Doctor and just told me you think of me as nothing more than an older brother."

I shrugged "Well, it's true." I paused for a moment as I looked around the spaceship "Nice place."

"Gets me around."

"I bet it does." I slipped my hands into my coat pocket, trying to fend off the cold from being out there for so long.

He shook his head again and raised his eyebrow at me "You don't seem surprised by this at all."

I shrugged "I've seen more impressive ships."

"So you know what it is then?"

I looked at him with a deadpan stare as I replied, "I just told you I have a friend with psychic paper and you're surprised I know this is a spaceship?"

"Fair point." He looked at my face for a moment as I pulled my hands from my pockets and hissed, his eyes snapped down to them as I raised them up to look at them better "Burn your hands on the rope?"

I nodded as he wrapped his hand around my wrist and pulled me over towards him as he stood up and turned me around, pushing my shoulders down slightly causing me to sit down in the Captain's chair.

"Do you often travel by barrage balloon?"

"Only on the weekends."

He snorted as he took off his scarf and wrapped it around my wrists.

"Keep them still, okay?"

Nodding in response I watched as he started flicking a few buttons above my head and I watched as a whole ton of nanogenes swarmed around my cupped hands.

"Nanogenes, sub-atomic robots. The air in here is full of them." He re-flicked the switches and they instantly disappeared "They just repaired three layers of your skin."

He unwrapped the scarf around my hands and tied it back around his neck as I opened and closed them, the pain and cuts having vanished completely.

"Not much of a talker are you?"

I shrugged my shoulder in response "Not really, I don't socialize with people all that well, usually end up saying the wrong thing."

He sighed and rubbed his forehead before speaking up "You know, you can stop acting now, I can spot a Time Agent a mile away."

I looked at him and furrowed my brows in confusion "Time Agent?"

"Yeah, Time Agent."

It took me a moment before it clicked. The order of the conversation was backward's for some reason and it had thrown me for a loop.

"I've been expecting one of you lot for a while now." He folded his arms while looking over my shoulder as a bomb whizzed by the ship, landing not far from us.

I involuntarily shivered at the thought of that bomb being so close but I quickly replied "Yeah, sorry. We got a bit tied up. Didn't have anyone to spare for a while, they finally settled on sending me and my friend."

"Shall we get down to business then?"

He walked over to the bunk bed and pulled out a bottle of champagne "Drink on the balcony? Bring up the glasses" He smirked as he opened a hatch that led to the top of the spaceship.

I grabbed the glasses on my way over and took the steps two at a time to reach the top quicker. I had to stop for a moment once I stepped onto the top, looking down at my feet to see nothing but air, it freaked me out a little.

"I know i'm standing on something. That's so freaky."

A few seconds passed before the ship beneath my feet appeared and I let out a little sigh of relief.

"Not a fan of heights?"

"They didn't bother me until I found myself hanging from a barrage balloon in the middle of a London air raid." I looked up and walked over to Jack, my eyes straying over his shoulder as I finally noticed big ben "So, you have an invisible ship tethered up to big ben."

"First rule of active camouflage. Park somewhere you'll remember." He popped the cork on the champagne taking the two glasses from my hands and filling them up and offering me one.

I took the glass from his hand, taking a sip as my eyes roamed over London, watching the mayhem that was going on. Somewhere out there, was possibly two Doctors that I knew of. I'm surprised he had never run into himself before, especially here as I was pretty sure there had been more than nine and eleven that ended up here. Although they were likely all at different points throughout the year. But still. I turned to Jack and raised my glass, to which he raised his in return.

"You know, once I've finished this I should really get back."

"We're discussing business."

"No, this is champagne and staring at the chaos below."

"I try not to discuss business with a clear head. You said someone was with you? Are you authorized to negotiate with me?"

"And what would we be negotiating exactly?" I raised an eyebrow as I saw another bomb fall from the corner of my eye.

"I have something for the Time Agency. Something they'd like to buy. Are you in power to make payment?"

"To put it simply, no."

He deflated a little as I looked down at the glass in my hand and swirled the liquid around a bit.

I finally looked back up after a few seconds and sighed "I really should be getting back to my friend. He's probably wondering where I got to. You got the time?"

He pulled a small remote from his pocket and pointed it at big ben, I watched as it lit up, displaying the time as 9:30 pm, apparently I wasn't far off my estimate when we landed.

"That. That was flashy, like super flashy."

He just snorted "Do you like Glenn Miller?"

I shrugged my shoulder as he put some nice music on in the background and begun walking around me in a circle.

"So, it's 1941, the height of the London Blitz, the height of the German bombing campaign, and something else has fallen on London. A fully equipped Chula warship. The last one in existence and it's armed to the teeth. And I know where it is. Because I parked it." He stopped in front of me and smirked "If the Agency can name the right price, I can get it for you. But in two hours, a German bomb is going to fall on it and destroy it forever. That's your deadline. That's the deal. Now. Shall we go find that friend of yours?"

"Yeah, I think that would be best. Although, how are you going to find him exactly?"

"Easy," He poked at the thing on his arm "I'll do a scan for alien tech."

I snorted "Well, at least one of you has the brains to do it."

-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-

We had made our way over to the hospital after Jack had done a few scans, picking up on the Doctor's location right away. Once we got there we made our way inside and began looking around, trying to find him and Rose.

"Hello?"

I rubbed my forehead and sighed as I felt another headache starting

"Hello?" Jack shouted again, hoping to get a response.

We looked around a little more before coming to a corridor as I spotted two figures walking through a set of double doors at the end of it. Said figures were the Doctor and Rose, who quickly approached us. The doctor looked at me for a few seconds, a smile making it's way onto his face before Jack pulled his attention away.

"Ah! Good evening. Hope we're not interrupting" We made our way over, meeting them halfway as Jack immediately shook the Doctor's hand "Jack Harkness. I've been hearing all about you on the way over."

"He knows, sorry. Had to tell him about us being Time Agents."

"And it's a real pleasure to meet you. Mister Aslan." Jack walked off towards the ward.

I went to follow as the Doctor stopped me with his hand on my arm "Are you okay? And Mister Aslan? Really?"

"I'm fine and what was I supposed to say exactly?" I raised an eyebrow "You don't really have a name, do you? Couldn't go calling you the Doctor."

He shook his head "Yeah, but Aslan? From the Chronicles of Narnia?"

I shrugged my shoulders as I heard Rose laugh slightly from behind me. I smirked at her from over my shoulder before the Doctor pulled my attention back to him.

"Where've you been anyway? We're in the middle of a London Blitz, It's not exactly a good time for a stroll."

"Who said anything about strolling?" I walked off a bit and threw a smirk over my shoulder "I went by barrage balloon. The only way to see an air raid."

Rose and the Doctor shouted simultaneously as they rushed forward to follow me "What?!"

"Listen, though. What's a Chula warship?"

The doctor frowned "Chula?"

I nodded as we made our way into the ward, there were beds lining each wall and a table and chair situated in the middle. Jack was currently scanning all the patients in the room, muttering things under his breath as he went.

"This just isn't possible. How did this happen?" Jack looked over to us but the Doctor ignored the question.

He looked straight at Jack "What kind of Chula ship landed here?"

I looked at the Doctor and quickly replied "He said it was a warship. Stole it and parked it somewhere that a bomb's going to land on it."

"What kind of warship?"

"Does it matter? It's got nothing to do with this." Jack said, sounding a bit frustrated.

"This started at the bomb site. It's got everything to do with it. What kind of warship?!"

"An ambulance! Look!" Jack poked at his wristwatch thing again, pulling up a holographic 3d image of the ambulance "That's what you chased through the time vortex. It's space junk! I wanted to kid you it was valuable. It's empty. I made sure of it. Nothing but a shell. I threw it at you. Saw your time travel vehicle, love the retro look by the way, nice panels. Threw you the bait."

Rose looked between the three of us "It was bait? What for?"

"I wanted to sell it to you and then destroy it before you found out it was junk."

"You said it was a war ship though?" Rose asked, unable to wrap her head around the situation.

"They have ambulances in wars. It was a con, I was conning you. That's what I am, I'm a con man." He paused for a moment, his eyes darting between the three of us "I thought you were Time Agent's. You're not, are you?"

"Nope, just a few more freelancers." I responded a little airily.

He groaned and turned away from us before quickly looking back "Oh, I should have known. The way you guys are blending in with the local colour. I mean, Flag girl here is bad enough, but U-Boat Captain?" He looked over at me and nodded his head "At least she mostly blends in. Anyway. Whatever's happening here has got nothing to do with that ship."

"What is happening here, Doctor?" I asked innocently, trying to pretend I had no idea what was happening.

"Human DNA is being rewritten by an idiot."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. Some kind of virus converting human being into these things. But why? What's the point?"

All the patients in the room suddenly sat up, they were all chanting 'mummy' over and over again. My eyes darted around the room from patient to patient, the whole thing was giving me the creeps.

"What's happening?" asked Rose, sounding a bit panicked.

"I don't know." replied the Doctor.

The patients slowly stood up from the beds and made their way towards us. I kept glancing around the room, trying to look for an exit, the choices of escape routes becoming less and less as we were backed up against a wall like cattle being herded by a bunch of farmers.

"Don't let them touch you!"

"Why, what happens if they touch us?" I asked.

"You're looking at it."

I felt the Doctor take my hand and squeeze it as the patients kept chanting, getting closer and closer by the second. I squeezed his hand in response as I scrunched my nose up.

"You got a plan Doc?"

"Nope."

"Great."

"Yep."

I squeezed my eyes shut in fear. I really hoped we could get out of this mess, it was moment's like this that I couldn't help but wonder if this was where it was going to end. This wasn't a tv show after all. From my experience, life didn't have a happy ending like it did on tv and stories.

' _Come on Doctor. Think. Please.'_

The doctor pulled my hand a little, making it so I was half standing behind him. As the patients were almost within touching distance, I could almost see the moment the Doctor had a plan wedge itself into his thoughts.

"Go to your room."

They all stopped, tilting their heads at the Doctor.

"Go to your room. I mean it. I'm very, very angry with you. I am very, very cross. Go. To. Your. Room!" He shouted as he pointed his hand at the ceiling.

They all hung their heads in shame and shuffled away from us and made their way back over to their beds. I saw a smile spread across the Doctor's face as he let out a sigh of relief and squeezed my hand "I'm really glad that worked." He turned slightly and grinned at me "Those would have been terrible last words!"

I let out a laugh of relief, the stress of the situation instantly draining away as I leaned forward and lay my head on his shoulder. I could hear Jack and Rose giggling behind me too. Yeah. Terrible last words indeed. I looked back up to see all the patients having returned to their beds as the Doctor pulled me forward and into the middle of the room and finally let go of my hand.

Rose was crouched next to one of the patients, scanning their gas mask face with a sad expression on her face.

I walked over next to her and looked down at the person "So, why are they wearing gas masks?"

Jack walked over to the table and chair, sitting down comfortably as he put his feet up on top of the table "They're not, those masks are flesh and bone.".

The doctor stood in front of Jack and the table with slightly furrowed brows "How was your con supposed to work then?"

"Simple enough, really." He took in a breath and shakily let it back out "Find some harmless piece of space junk, let the nearest Time Agent track it back to Earth, convince him it's valuable, name a price. When he's put fifty percent up front, oops!" He shrugged a little, waving his hands slightly "A German bomb falls on it, destroys it forever. He never gets to see what he's paid for, never knows he's been had. I buy him a drink with his own money, and we discuss dumb luck. The perfect self-cleaning con."

The doctor replied sarcastically with a deadpan stare "Yeah. Perfect"

"The London Blitz is great for self-cleaners. Pompeii's nice if you want to make a vacation of it though, you've got to set your alarm for volcano day though." He laughed slightly.

The doctor just kept staring at Jack. I nearly snorted as Jack's laugh trailed off awkwardly.

"Getting a hint of disapproval."

"Take a look around the room." He nodded his head slightly to the patients around us "This is what your harmless piece of space junk did."

Jack sighed "It was a burnt out medical transporter. It was empty!"

The doctor turned from Jack as he grabbed my hand and headed for the door as he called over his shoulder "Rose."

"Are we getting out of here then?" She asked as she followed us to the door.

"We're going upstairs."

Jack shouted after us, still trying to get his point across "I even programmed the flight computer so it wouldn't land on anything living! I harmed no one." We stopped at the door, the Doctor looking back at Jack over his shoulder "I don't know what's happening here but believe me, I had nothing to do with it!"

"I'll tell you what's happening here, you forgot to set your alarm. It's volcano day."

A siren went off in the distance as I squeezed the Doctor's hand, trying to help relieve some of the stress he was clearly feeling.

"What's that?" asked Rose.

"The all clear" Jack replied.

"I wish" The doctor muttered under his breath as he stormed out the room, still pulling me along with him.

We headed off and along the corridor until we came to a set of stairs, both of us taking them two at a time.

As we reached the second level the Doctor stopped and shouted over the handrail. "Have you got a blaster?"

Rose and Jack came skidding to a stop at the bottom of the stairs as Jack replied "Sure!"

We made our way up the last of the stairs and took a sharp left, heading towards a reinforced metal door, it looked like it was to keep something inside which set me on edge instantly.

"The night your space junk landed, someone was hurt. And this was where they were taken."

"What happened?" I asked softly.

"Let's find out." He nodded to Jack "Get it open."

Jack walked up to the metal door and pulled out his blaster. Both the Doctor and I stepped out of the way, letting Jack get in at the door better.

I leaned up to the Doctors ear and whispered as quietly as I could "What's wrong with your sonic screwdriver Doc?"

"Nothing."

The blaster disintegrated the lock and Jack turned to the Doctor as he opened the door and smiled but the Doctor just grabbed the blaster from Jack's hand and inspected it.

"Sonic blaster, fifty-first century. Weapon Factories of Villengard?"

"You've been to the factories?" Jack asked, looking mildly surprised.

"Once."

"Well, they're gone now, destroyed. The main reactor went critical. Vaporized the lot."

A small smirk made it's way onto my face, knowing full well that the Doctor had everything to do with that.

"Like I said. Once." He handed Jack his blaster back and paused for a moment looking at me as he smirked "There's a banana grove there now. I like bananas. Bananas are good." He pulled me into the small room.

I whispered in his ear "So, you did that right?"

He just smirked even more. That was all the confirmation I needed. We looked around the room and I spotted a recorder sitting on the table in front of a smashed glass window as Rose and Jack walked in. The doctor looked over his shoulder.

"What do you think?" He looked back to the broken observation window.

"Something got out of here."

"Yeah. And?"

"Something powerful. Angry."

"Powerful and angry." The doctor replied mockingly.

Jack and Rose wandered into the room on the other side of the wall. I looked through the smashed observation window and saw a bunch of crayon drawings on the wall and scattered across the floor along with a single teddy bear and what looked like a rocking horse. I tried to suppress the shiver that tore it's way through me. The entire room was giving me the creeps.

"A child? I suppose this explains mummy."

"How could a child do this?" Rose asked, sounding confused.

The doctor flicked a switch on the recorder and it instantly sprung to life, playing a recording of Doctor Constantine asking the child some questions.

" _Do you know where you are?"_

" _Are you my mummy?"_

" _Are you aware of what's around you? Can you see?"_

" _Are you my mummy?"_

" _What do you want? Do you know-"_

" _I want my mummy. Are you my mummy? I want my mummy! Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy?! Mummy? Mummy? Mummy?!"_

I shivered as I looked over to the Doctor who had a contemplative look on his face "Doctor, I've heard this voice before."

"Me too."

" _Mummy?"_

"He always asks 'Are you my mummy?' As if he doesn't know,"

" _Mummy?"_

"Why wouldn't he know, though?" Rose asked.

" _Are you there, mummy? Mummy?"_

The doctor pulled me into the room and finally let go of my hand again as he began pacing around the small area.

" _Mummy? Please, mummy? Mummy?"_

"Doc?"

"Can you sense that Dani?" He looked at me expectantly as I nodded my head.

Jack spoke up, looking really confused "Sense what?"

"Coming out of the walls. Can you feel it?"

" _Mummy?"_

"Funny little human brains. How do you get around in those things?"

Rose looked to Jack and half-heartedly shrugged "He like's to insult species when he's stressed."

"Rose, I'm thinking."

"He cuts himself shaving, he does half an hour on life forms he's cleverer than."

I snorted as the Doctor threw a glare at me.

He stopped in front of the smashed observation window, blocking our view of the recorder in the process "There are these children living rough 'round the bomb sites. They come out during air raids looking for food."

" _Mummy, please?"_

"Suppose they were there when this thing, whatever it was, landed?"

"It was a med-ship. It was harmless." Jack replied tersely.

"Yes, you keep saying harmless. Suppose one of them was affected, altered?"

"Altered how?" asked Rose.

I heard the sound of the tape run out and I felt a shiver run straight down my spine as I slowly side stepped to look behind the Doctor at the little boy who was now standing behind the recorder." _I'm here!"_

"It's afraid. Terribly afraid and powerful. It doesn't know it yet, but it will do." He laughed a little nervously "It's got the power of a god, and I just sent it to it's room."

"Doctor." I poked the Doctor's arm, trying to pull his attention.

" _I'm here, can't you see me?"_

Rose looked around the room slightly "What's that noise?"

I took in a heavy breath, calming myself "The tape ended. It ran out thirty seconds ago."

" _I'm here, now. Can't you see me?"_

"I sent it to it's room. This is it's room."

I poked his arm again as he quickly turned to face the child. He instantly backed up, grabbing my hand and pulling me with him.

' _What is it with him and hand holding? Not that I'm complaining.'_

" _Are you my mummy?"_

"Doctor?" Rose's voice wobbled a little.

"Okay, on my signal make for the door." Jack added.

"Mummy?"

I saw the Doctor quickly switch Jacks blaster out for a banana as Jack shouted and went to grab it to aim it at the door.

"What?!" Jack looked at the banana confusion written across his face.

The doctor aimed the blaster at the wall and made a medium sized square hole in it.

"Go now! And don't drop the banana!"

"Why not?!"

"Good source of potassium!"

All four of us rushed through the hole as Jack grabbed the blaster from the Doctor "Give me that!" He set the blaster, aimed it at the hole and filled it back in "Digital rewind. Nice switch."

Jack threw the banana back to the Doctor "It's from the groves of Villengard. I thought it was appropriate."

"There's really a banana grove in the heart of Villengarde and you did that?" Jack looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Bananas are good!"

The wall in front of us suddenly formed a crack and I flinched from how unexpected it was.

"Doctor!" Rose shouted as the Doctor grabbed both of our hands.

"Come on!" He ran down the hall with Rose, me and Jack hot on his heels.

We came to an abrupt stop as patients came bursting through the double doors, heading straight for us. We ran back the other way but more patients cut us off, finally leaving us back where we started while the patients continued to chant 'mummy' over and over.

"It's keeping us here till it can get at us."

"It's controlling them?" Jack asked.

"It is them. It's every living thing in this hospital."

"Okay." Jack said as he held up his blaster "This thing can function as a sonic blaster, a sonic cannon and as a triple-enfolded sonic disrupter. Doc, what you got?"

"I've got a sonic, er-" He pulled out the sonic from his pocket partially before deciding to just leave it "Oh, never mind."

"What?"

"It's sonic, okay? Let's leave it at that."

"Disrupter? Cannon? What?"

"It's sonic! Totally sonic! I am soniced up!"

I let a laugh out as I enjoyed the scene unfold in front of me, this had always been my more favorite moment of the 9th Doctor's to watch.

"A sonic what?!"

"Screwdriver!"

The wall in front of us crumbled to reveal the little boy and as he stepped through the hole he mad Rose quickly grabbed Jack's blaster, pointing it at the floor.

"Going down!" She pulled the trigger and the next thing I was aware of was a foot in my back.

I opened my eyes just in time to see Jack repair the hole in the ceiling and I groaned, rolling over and onto my stomach.

"Doctor, Dani? You two okay?" asked Rose, sounding a little worried.

The doctor groaned as he stood up "Could've used a warning." He knelt down and pulled me off the floor, checking me over in the process. He nodded his head and patted my shoulders.

"Oh, the gratitude!"

Jack turned to the Doctor letting out a laugh "Who has a sonic screwdriver?"

"I do." The doctor frowned at Jack.

"Who looks at a screwdriver and thinks," He paused "Ooo, this could be a little more sonic?" The last part sounding a little sarcastic but not quite.

"What, you've never been bored?" He sounded so confused by the fact that Jack found him having a sonic screwdriver to be strange "Never had a long night? Never had a lot of cabinets to put up?"

I watched rose wander off to find the light switch, a moment later the room was flooded with light and all the patients in the room sat up, chanting mummy.

"Door!" We ran for the nearby door as Jack pointed to it with his blaster but it didn't do anything "Damn it! It's the special features! They really drain the battery."

I raised an eyebrow "The battery? Really?"

He shrugged as the Doctor whipped out the screwdriver and aiming it at the doors as they swung open, letting us inside. He soniced them shut once we were all safely in.

"Let me get this straight, you're from the fifty-first century and thing's still run on batteries?"

"Yeah, it sucks. I was going to send for another one, but somebody's got to blow up the factory" He glared at the back of the Doctor's head.

Rose smirked at Jack "Oh, I know. First day I met him, he blew up my job. That's practically how he communicates."

The doctor spoke up as he turned to face the three of us and walked further into the room "Okay, that door should hold it for a bit."

"The door? The wall didn't exactly stop it now did it?!"

"Well," He paused "It's got to find us first! Come on, we're not done yet! Assets, assets!" He walked over to the table and began pacing.

Jack walked over to the wheelchair and sat himself down with a huff "Well, I've got a banana, and in a pinch, you could put up some shelves."

The doctor spotted the window as he climbed up on top of the table to get a better look at it "Window!"

"Barred. Sheer drop outside. Seven stores."

"And no other exits." Rose sighed, sitting down on the edge of the table.

"Well, the assets conversation went in a flash, didn't it? Unless Dani's got something up her sleeve?"

I shook my head and sighed as the Doctor turned to face me.

"So, where'd you pick this one up then?" He sounded fed up but I could have swore I heard something else mixed in his voice.

"Doc, come off it."

The doctor turned around to face the window again, trying to think of an easy way out.

"She was hanging from a barrage balloon. I had an invisible spaceship. I never stood a chance" Jack threw me a wink and I snorted as I watched him push a few buttons on his wristwatch and disappear.

"Okay. One, we've got to get out of here. Two, we can't get out of here. Have I missed anything?"

"Yeah, Jack disappeared a second ago."

-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-

The doctor was currently sitting next to me on the edge of the table while Rose was pacing a little. After a moment she came to a stop next to the Doctor and sighed as she looked at us both like we held the answers.

"Okay, so he's vanished into thin air then. Why is it always the great looking ones who do that?"

"I'm making an effort not to be insulted."

I leaned back a bit and gently patted his shoulder "Don't worry Doctor, you're great looking too" I smiled up at him as he shot me a grin.

"I mean, men." said Rose.

"Okay, thanks." He huffed "That really helped."

Jack's voice came over the little radio "Dani? Rose? Doctor? Can you hear me? I'm back at my ship. Used the emergency teleport. Sorry I couldn't take you. It's security-keyed to my molecular structure but I'm working on it. Hang in there."

The doctor jumped down from the table and over to the radio, Rose following behind while I stayed sitting down. He picked up a wire that didn't seem to lead anywhere as he leaned on the wall.

"How're you speaking to us?"

"Om-Com. I can call anything with a speaker grill."

"Now that's a coincidence."

"What is?"

"The child can Om-Com too."

"He can?" asked Rose.

The doctor nodded slightly "Anything with a speaker grill. Even the tardis phone."

"What, you mean the kid can phone us? That's a bit creepy." I replied, swinging my legs back and forth.

" _And I can hear you. Coming to find you. Coming to find you."_

"Doctor, can you hear that?" asked Jack.

"Loud and clear."

"I'll try to block out the signal. Least I can do."

" _Coming to find you, mummy!"_

"Remember this one Dani?" The song Jack had played on the spaceship suddenly filled the air, causing me to crack a smile.

"Aw, Jack. Our song. Thanks."

The doctor threw me a questioning glance as he got up onto the table and started fiddling around with his sonic, aiming it at the bars across the window, while Rose had wandered over to the wheelchair and sat down, spinning it around in a circle. I got up from the table and started pacing around the room, trying to remember anything useful that could help but I kept drawing a blank.

I stopped pacing and looked at the Doctor "What are you even doing?"

He looked over his shoulder quickly before focusing back on the bars "Trying to set up a resonation pattern in the concrete, loosen the bars."

I paused for a moment before sighing "You don't think he's coming back, do you?"

"Wouldn't bet my life, no."

"Why don't you trust him Doc?"

He turned to me, looking straight at my eyes "Why do you?"

"Because he saved my life? I fell from a barrage balloon and he caught me in a blue beam thing. Didn't exactly see you around to save the day."

"I was busy."

I snorted and folded my arms over my chest "Right. Well, I guess I trust him because he's like you, except with dating and dancing."

The doctor made a funny face.

"What?"

He sighed as he looked away "You just assume I'm-"

"What?" I raised an eyebrow.

He looked back over his shoulder at me "You just assume that I don't dance."

"You can dance? Really?"

"Nine hundred years old, me. I've been around a bit. I think you can assume at some point I've danced."

I was about to reply when I paused, thinking over what he just said "Nine hundred? That's how old you are?"

"Yes."

I muttered under my breath "Blimey." I walked over to the radio and turned the volume up, turning back around and going up to the table and reaching out my hand towards him, I wiggled my fingers "So, come on then. Show me what you can do."

"Dani, I'm trying to resonate concrete."

Rose snorted at us in the background, trying her hardest not to full on laugh at how adorably funny the situation was.

"Come on, Jack will get us out of this. Trust him." I wiggled my fingers again "The world doesn't end because the Doctor dances."

The doctor looked at my hand before jumping down from the table and taking my wrist in his hand.

"Barrage balloon?" He flipped my hand over, examining it.

"Huh?"

"You said you were hanging from a barrage balloon."

"Ah, yeah. About 5 minutes after you and Rose wandered off, found myself hanging thousands of feet above London in the middle of an air raid. I was enjoying the view before those planes flew by and made me fall off."

He raised his eyebrow and huffed "You know I've traveled with a lot of people, but you're setting a record for getting yourself into dangerous situations."

A smirk formed on my face as I replied, "You know, if this is you dancing, I have some tips."

"Hanging from a rope thousands of feet above London. Not a cut nor bruise."

"Captain Jack fixed me up." I half-heartedly shrugged.

He looked into my eyes for a moment, trying to find answers in them. Answers to what though, I don't exactly know "I really would appreciate If you would be more careful in the future. Promise me you'll be careful Dani?"

A small genuine smile made its way onto my face "I promise to be more careful, doesn't mean I'll stay out of trouble."

He snorted and let go of my hand.

"You know." Jack spoke up causing me to jump a little "Most people notice when they've been teleported. You guys are adorable. Sorry about the delay. I had to take the nav-com offline to override the teleport security."

The doctor looked around the ship we were now standing in and I noticed Rose was off to the side, still trying to hold back from laughing at us.

"You can spend ten minutes overriding your own protocols? Maybe you should remember whose ship it is."

"Oh I do. She was gorgeous. Like I told her, be back in five minutes."

Rose grinned at Jack as the Doctor made his way closer to Jack and I followed a little behind him.

"This is a Chula ship."

"Yeah, just like that medical transporter. Only this one is dangerous."

I watched as the Doctor snapped his fingers and a bunch of nanogenes swarmed around his hands, repairing the small amount of damage there was "Those are what fixed my hands up. Jack called them Nanogenes or something."

"Yeah, Nanogenes. Sub-atomic robots. There's millions of them in here." He turned his hand slightly "See? Burned my hand on the console when we landed." The doctor waved his hand and the Nanogenes disappeared, he turned to Jack "Take us to the crash site. I need to see your space junk."

I couldn't help but think of the possible innuendo that was and let out an airy laugh.

"As soon as I get the nav-com back online. Make yourself comfortable. Carry on with whatever it was you two were doing."

"We were talking about dancing."

"It didn't look like talking." said Jack.

"Didn't feel like dancing." I muttered under my breath.

Jack and Rose were chatting away but I tuned most of it out until Jack announced we were ready to leave for the crash site. Taking a breath I readied myself, twisting my fingers around my pendant subconsciously.

-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-

The four of us were currently standing behind some sandbags and crates, looking over the bomb site. The Doctor had a pair of binoculars out, trying to see if he could find us an easy way in. I took them from him and zoomed in, spotting a guard near the gate. I passed the binoculars to Jack who took them and looked at the guard.

"They've got Algy on duty. It must be important."

"We've got to get past him."

"Are the words 'distract the guard' heading in my general direction?" asked Rose.

"I don't think that'd be such a good idea Rose."

"Don't worry I can handle it." She went to move forward but I quickly put my hand on her shoulder and pulled her back.

"I've gotten to know Algy quite well since I've been in town. Trust me, you're not his type." Jack started to walk away a little before turning back to look at us "I'll distract him. Don't wait up." He wandered off towards the guard as Rose looked at him worryingly.

"Relax, Rose. He's a fifty-first century guy. He's just a bit more flexible when it comes to dancing." The doctor smirked, looking at Rose over my head.

"How flexible?"

"Well," He shrugged "By his time, you lot have spread out across half the galaxy."

"Meaning?"

"So many species, so little time."

"What, that's what we do when we get out there? That's our mission? We seek new life, and, and-"

"Dance."

I let out a laugh as I watched Jack flirt with Algy, before I saw the man gagging before falling to his knees. The doctor, Rose and I rushed forward through the trains towards Jack, the Doctor shouting at him to stay back. Jack ordered the men that had been approaching to stay back as the air raid sirens went off.

"The effect's becoming air-borne, accelerating."

"So, what's keeping us safe then Doc?" I asked a little panicked.

"Nothing."

Jack looked up at the sky "Ah, here they come again."

Rose looked towards Jack, confusion on her face "Didn't you say there was a bomb going to land here?"

"Ah."

The doctor took my hand as he explained a little further "Never mind the bomb. If the contaminants airborn now, there's hours left."

"For what?"

"Till nothing, forever." He squeezed my hand and I squeezed back "For the entire human race." He paused for a moment, tilting his head "And can anyone else hear singing?"

I took a moment to listen before I nodded my head. We followed the sound of the voice until we came to a small building and took a peek inside. Nancy heard the door creak open and stopped singing to look at us, the Doctor quickly signaling her to keep going as he pointed his sonic at the handcuffs and freeing Nancy. We made our way out of the building and over to the center of the bomb site. The doctor let go of my hand as him and Jack pulled the sheet off the object in the middle to reveal the ambulance.

"See? Just an ambulance."

Nancy tilted her head slightly while Rose held her shoulders in a half hug "That's an ambulance?"

I nodded my head "It's not exactly from around here. It's from another planet."

Jack pushed a few buttons on the small panel on its side "They've been trying to get in."

"Of course they have." said the Doctor, "They think they've got their hands on Hitler's latest secret weapon." He paused to watch Jack type in a code "What're you doing?"

"The sooner you see this thing is empty, the sooner you'll know I had nothing to do with it."

The ambulance suddenly sparked causing Jack and the Doctor to flinch slightly as an alarm went off and the panel started flashing red.

"That didn't happen last time."

"It hadn't crashed last time." The doctor poked at the controls with his sonic "There'll be emergency protocols."

"Doctor, what is that?" asked Rose.

The patients begin shaking the gates, trying to get through it.

"Doctor!"

The doctor pointed towards the gates and shouted, "Captain, secure those gates!"

"Why?"

"Just do it!" He turned to Nancy as Jack ran off "Nancy, how'd you get in here?"

"I cut the wire."

"Show Rose. Setting two thousand four hundred and twenty-eight D." He threw his sonic at Rose.

She catches it, nearly dropping it while the Doctor climbed on top of the ambulance "What?"

"Reattaches barbed wire. Go!"

Rose and Nancy ran off towards the fence while the Doctor poked at the ambulance with his fingers trying to get the alarm to stop.

Jack runs back up to us and helps the Doctor with poking at the ambulance while I stood there watching them a moment Rose and Nancy come back, having fixed the fence. Jack finally gets the ambulance open and points to the inside.

"It's empty. Look at it, see?"

The doctor folded his arms over his chest "What do you expect in a Chula medical transporter? Bandages? Cough drops?" The doctor turned to me expectantly "Dani?"

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"Yes, you do."

I pretended to think for a moment before shouting and snapping my fingers at the Doctor "Nanogenes!"

He smiled before turning back to Jack "It wasn't empty, Captain. There was enough nanogenes in there to rebuild a species."

The colour drained from Jack's face "Oh, god."

"Getting it now, are we? When the ship crashes, the nanogenes escape. Billions upon billions of them, ready to fix all the cuts and bruises in the whole world. But what they find first is a dead child, probably killed earlier that night, and wearing a gas mask."

"They can bring people back to life?" I asked.

"What's life? Life's easy! A quirk of matter. Nature's way of keeping meat fresh. Nothing to a nanogene." The doctor locked eyes with Jack as he continued his explanation. "One problem though. These nanogenes, they're not like the ones on your ship. This lot have never seen a human being before. Don't know what a human being's supposed to look like. All they've got to go on is one little body, and there's not a lot left. But they carry right on. They do what they're programmed to do. They patch it up. Can't tell what's gas mask and what's skull, but they do their best. Then off they fly, off they go, work to be done. Because, you see, now they think they know what people should look like, and it's time to fix all the rest. And they won't ever stop. They won't ever, ever stop. The entire human race is going to be torn down and rebuilt in the form of one terrified child looking for it's mother, and nothing in the world can stop it!"

"I didn't know!" Jack said as he shifted his eyes away from the Doctor's intense stare.

The doctor walked around to the front of the ambulance and crouched down as he started to mess around with it again.

I started to pace back and forth as I watched the patients get closer to us. I never usually paced when I was nervous but something about being with the Doctor made me into a Pacer. I couldn't stand still in these types of situations.

"Doctor, It's bringing the gas mask people here isn't it?" I asked as he looked at me and nodded.

"The ship think's it's under attack. It's calling up the troops. Standard protocol."

"But they aren't troops."

"They are now. This is a battlefield ambulance. The nanogenes don't just fix you up, they get you ready for the front line. Equip you, programme you."

"So is that why the child is so strong? Why it can do that phone thing?"

He nodded and stood up "It's a fully equipped Chula warrior, yes. All that weapons tech in the hands of a hysterical four year old looking for his mummy. And now there's an army of them."

The patients had made their way around the entire area, cutting us off from escape.

"Why don't they attack?" asked Jack.

"Good little soldiers, waiting for their commander."

"The child?"

Nancy suddenly snapped "Jamie!"

"What?"

"Not the child. Jamie."

I looked around the area "How long till this place goes boom?"

"Any second" Jack replied.

The doctor turned to Jack and snapped at him "What's the matter, Captain? A bit close to the volcano for you?"

"He's just a little boy." Nancy sadly said.

The doctor walked forward, stopping in front of Nancy "I know."

"He's just a little boy who wants his mummy." Tears sprung to Nancy's eyes.

"I know. There isn't a little boy born who wouldn't tear the world apart to save his mummy. And this little boy can."

"So, what do we do then Doc?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"It's my fault."

"No."

"It is. It's all my fault."

"How can it be your-" The patients started calling out mummy again. I walked over to the Doctor and took his hand. I couldn't lie. This whole situation was terrifying me "Nancy, what age are you? Twenty? Twenty-one? Older than you look, yes?"

I looked up to see an explosion land way too close for my liking, I could feel my hearts speed up as naught but a second later another one landed. Closer than the last one.

"Doctor, that bomb. We've got seconds."

Rose looked to Jack "Can't you teleport us out?"

"Not you guys. The nav-com's back online. Going to take too long to override the protocols."

"So it's volcano day. Do what you've got to." The doctor said a little sadly.

Jack smiled at me as he vanished.

The doctor's attention was drawn back to Nancy "How old were you five years ago? Fifteen? Sixteen? Old enough to give birth, anyway. He's not your brother is he?"

She shook her head, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"A teenage single mother in 1941. So you hid. You lied. You even lied to him."

I heard the gates rattle as they swung open to reveal a load of patients standing there, with Jamie at the front.

"Are you my mummy?"

"He's going to keep asking Nancy. He's never going to stop."

"Mummy?"

Nancy slowly walked towards Jamie as he walked closer to her too.

"Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy?"

"Yes, yes. I am your mummy."

Nancy crouched down in front of him.

"Mummy?"

"I'm here."

"Are you my mummy?"

"I'm here." She said a little more desperately.

"Are you my mummy?"

"Yes."

"Are you my mummy?"

"He doesn't understand. There's not enough of him left."

I squeezed the Doctor's hand and he Squeezed back, looking at me for a few seconds before turning his head back to Nancy and Jamie.

"I am your mummy. I will always be your mummy. I'm so sorry. I am so, so sorry." She hugged Jamie tightly as a cloud of nanogenes surrounded them both.

Rose looked back and forth from the Doctor to Nancy "What's happening? Doctor, it's changing her, we should-"

"Shush! Come on, please." The doctor took a step towards them both "Come on, you clever little nanogenes. Figure it out! The mother, she's the mother. It's got to be enough information. Figure it out."

"What's happening?" I asked.

"See? Recognising the same DNA."

Jamie let's go of Nancy as she fell back slightly.

The doctor let go of my hand as he rushed over to Jamie and stood in front of him, crouching down to his eye level "Oh, come on. Give me a day like this. Give me this one." The doctor slowly took the mask from Jamie's face to reveal his confused looking face.

The doctor let out a loud laugh, a giant grin spreading itself across his face as he picked up Jamie and spun him around "Welcome Back! Twenty years till pop music! You're going to love it!"

"What happened?" asked Nancy.

The doctor put Jamie down and turned to Nancy "The nanogenes recognized the superior information, the parent DNA. They didn't change you because you changed them!" He let out another loud laugh, it was almost contagious with how happy he was "Mother know's best!"

Nancy hugged Jamie close to her, ruffling his hair slightly "Oh, Jamie."

Rose came over and spoke up "Doctor, that bomb."

"Taken care of it."

"How?"

"Psychology."

The bomb sped towards us, mere meters from landing when Jack caught it in the tractor beam. He appeared on the bomb, looking down at us with a grin.

"Doctor!" Jack waved at us.

"Good lad!"

"The bomb's already commenced detonation. I've put it in stasis but it won't last long."

"Change of plan. Don't need the bomb. Can you get rid of it, safely as you can?"

"Dani?" Jack looked towards me, a small smile on his face.

"Yeah?" I asked, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Goodbye." He disappeared with the bomb and I watched as the ship flew off into the distance.

Behind me, the Doctor had summoned a load of nanogenes around his hands and Rose was looking at them strangely.

"What are you doing?"

"Software patch. Going to email the upgrade. You want moves, Dani? I'll give you moves." He still had that giant grin on his face as he threw the nanogenes to the patients around us, who after a few seconds all fell to the ground.

"Everybody lives, Dani, Rose. Just this once, everybody lives!" He laughed as we watched all the patients stand up and look around them, clearly confused. They were back to normal at last. The doctor walked over to them and chatted with a man for a few moments before making his way backwards over to me and Rose "Right, you lot. Lot's to do! Beat the Germans, save the world. Don't forget the welfare state!"

Once he was all the way over, he turned to us and smiled as he fiddled with the ambulance "Setting this to self-destruct, soon as everybody's clear. History says there was an explosion here. Who am I to argue with history?"

Rose snorted "Usually the first in line."

He threw Rose a cheeky grin before going back to looking at the ambulance panel.

-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-vworp-

One everyone had cleared the area and the ambulance was set to self-destruct we made our way back to the tardis. Rose and the Doctor had been talking about where we were heading next but I mostly tuned them out. This whole adventure had been pretty draining. Not mentally, just physically. But the Doctor did say my system was a bit unbalanced so it made sense I would be feeling a lot more exhausted than usual. I seemed to be making a trend of passing out after an adventure.

We made it back to the tardis after a 20-minute walk, the Doctor quickly unlocking the door and going inside, Rose following behind. I heard a cat hissing from down the alleyway behind me and turned around to see what it had been doing when I spotted a figure at the end. I could barely make them out. They had broad shoulders and were around 6ft. They reached up to their neck to fix something and it had just reminded me of how the eleventh Doctor would fix his bowtie. I squinted and took a step forward as they instantly took a step back. I tilted my head to the side, trying to make out any bit of detail but it was just too dark. I let out a sigh and squinted my eyes and glared at them before turning around and heading into the tardis. I swore I heard the person laughing behind me as I left but it was by no means creepy, it was more of the laugh one would do when highly amused by someone else's actions.

As I stepped into the tardis I caught the tail end of Rose and the Doctor's conversation and I closed the doors behind me.

"-about Jack? Why'd he say goodbye?"

I walked up to the console and put my hands on it for support "Doctor, we can't leave him. We have to go and get him, please?"

He looked in my eyes for a minute before finally huffing and sending the tardis off to Jack's ship. Once we landed Rose ran over and yanked the door's open to reveal Jack sitting in his chair with a glass in his hand, as the Doctor put on Glenn Miller, as it floated through the tardis and out into Jack's ship the Doctor tapped my shoulder. I turned to him and he held out his hand, taking it gently we got into the standard Waltz position as I slowly began trying to teach the Doctor how to dance.

I let out a laugh as I shouted over my shoulder at Jack who just looked like he couldn't believe what he was seeing "Come on Jack! We don't have all day!"

Jack got off his chair and instantly dashed for the tardis and through the doors.

"Okay. Turn. Alright, good. Now try to spin me again, but don't get my arm caught like last time."

"I'm sure I used to know this stuff." He looked over my shoulder at Jack who was still gaping at the inside of the tardis "Close the door, will you? Your ship's about to blow up. There's going to be a draught."

Jack turned to the doors, quickly slamming them shut.

"Welcome to the tardis Jack!" I said over my shoulder.

"It's much bigger on the inside."

"Jack, I think there's a blonde over there who's missing a dance partner don't you?" I nodded my head towards Rose as she grinned, both her and Jack starting to dance along with us.

"Dani! I've just remembered!" The doctor shouted excitedly.

"Remembered what?"

He let go of me for a second to change the music and started to dance "I can dance! I can dance Dani!"

I laughed as he pulled me in for another dance, twirling me around and following the rhythm of the music and as the song drew to a close the Doctor dipped me and I had to grab onto his neck so I didn't fall.

And even though this adventure had drained my energy, it was surely my favorite so far.


End file.
